Lost and Found
by McGeeklover
Summary: Greg goes missing on one February night before shift. For 3 long month's the team works non-stop to find him,but it seems like he disappeared without a trace. All that changed when he's found in a car crash; now that he's safe,or is he?, the team wants to know: what the hell happened? Greg whump!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

**Just a story that popped into my head after watching a repeat last night. Hope you like it, enjoy! :)**

_February 12, 2012 06:30pm_

"Hey Grissom I…n-no I'm on my way in right now I…I know, I know I just…okay."

Greg sighed in frustration as he shut his phone after Grissom hung up on him. He couldn't blame how uptight and pissed Grissom was; they were working on a kidnapping/murder case and everyone had been pretty much on edge. It'd been almost a month and they still haven't caught the son of a bitch or found any of the 10 bodies. The only proof they had of the victims being dead were pictures sent to LAPD. Each of them were dismembered, gutted, or hung. Greg shook his head and scratched his spiky hair. Some people could be so twisted and creepy. Speaking of twisted, creepy people, being a CSI, had its downsides. For the past few weeks he'd been having the feeling of being watched. Every time he left for or from work, he swore that someone was following him; but each time he turned around, there was no one there. It chilled him to the bone, but he never told anyone about it. They'd probably just laugh and tell him it was his nerves getting to him. Perhaps it was, but you never know with their job.

Greg stepped out of his apartment and into the cold wintry night. He tightened his coat around his body and shivered. Already half an hour late for his shift, he didn't want to waste any more time, so he began a simple jog towards his car. He was so deep in thought about getting into his warm car, he never noticed his back door was open. So slightly, no one would have noticed it unless you were actually looking for it.

Getting in, he shut the door and started the car. While waiting for the heat to kick in, Greg rubbed his hands together and blew puffs of his breath into them.

"Ah, time for a long night at the office," he sighed. Placing his cellphone in the cup holder, he began to reach for the transmission when he noticed a flash in his rearview mirror. It looked like…a person. Before he had time to react, the mysterious assailant took out a white cloth, and Greg could only guess what was on it. He tried to reach for his door, but the attacker was quick and the chemical covered fabric was shoved forcefully over his face.

"Agh!" Greg cried in a muffled voice, struggling but feeling his motions growing weaker quickly. He had to get help before he passed out. He searched lethargically for his phone and when it reached his fingers, he grasped it weakly and flipped it open. He wasn't going to make it; he was so damn tired and he couldn't think. His vision was blurring and all he could hear was the panicked beating of his heart. Pressing random buttons, which he hoped was some sort of message, he pressed send.

"Hey!" He heard the attacker say from far away. His brain was getting fuzzy and it was getting so much harder to keep his eyes open. A vice-like grip was suddenly on his wrist and before he knew it, he could feel his phone being ripped out of his hand. The cloth was taken off his face, and he could finally breathe fresh air. His senses were starting to return and that meant he could escape…or attempt to at least.

"What the hell did you do?" The man said gruffly.

But Greg wasn't paying attention. He put his hand on the door and heaved himself out of the car.

"Oh, no you don't."

Greg stumbled into a blind run, everything around him still out of focus; his breathing was ragged and harsh and he could hear the sound of his attacker's footsteps behind him. Just when he was about to reach the exit, he felt his legs go out underneath him and he began his speedy decent to the concrete. He was done for, he just hoped his team would figure out he was missing. Without another second, his head connected with the hard surface and that was the last thing he knew.

~+CSI+~

Nick was just getting to the crime scene when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was a text message from Greg. _Shouldn't he be here by now? His place is a lot closer than the lab to this place._ Nick opened up the message and frowned in confusion.

_From Greg: _

_ hgteu&^%ljp_

_ Sent: 6:45pm 3/12/12_

"What the hell?" _Probably just butt dialing you, Nick. _The Texan rolled his eyes and smirked as he put his phone away. _I'll give Greggo a hard time about that when he gets here._

But Greg never came. Greg never came to the crime scene, and never showed up to the lab, which made Grissom outraged, yet, a bit worried. A kidnapper/ murderer was on the loose and he couldn't rule out the possibility that- no, Greg was a well-trained CSI and he knew he had to keep a sharp eye. Greg is undoubtedly fine. But just to be safe…

"Nick, go to Greg's place and see why he's not here," Grissom said without looking up from the case files that he'd been studying for the past two hours.

Nick nodded and left, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that the text he'd gotten from the younger CSI was something more than a misdial. Shaking all the possible scenarios from mind, he drove quickly to his friend's house.

"Yo Greg, open up!" He shouted pounding on the apartment door.

Nothing. Not even a cough.

"Greg!"

Silence. Nick sighed heavily and put his hands on his hips. He suddenly felt drawn to the car garage. He didn't know why, but maybe, because Greg was like a little brother to him and now his big brother senses were going off.

As he walked into the garage, he searched for the kid's 2002 Honda Civic.

"Greg!"

But when he found his friend's car, he froze, all the blood draining from his body. _This is not good._

He quickly retrieved his phone and dialed his Grissom's number.

"Gris," he gulped. "I think something happened to Greg."

~+CSI+~

Within ten minutes, LAPD and the rest of the team were at Greg's garage and apartment, looking for any clues to lead them to answers of his disappearance. Nick, Catherine and Brass were in the garage while Grissom and Sara were up at the apartment.

"A-and you just found it like this, Nicky?" Catherine asked quietly, staring at Greg's car.

"Yeah."

Catherine shook her head as she began to take pictures of the scene. The car was still running, and both the driver's and back door were wide open. Greg's phone was on the ground in the back seat and crushed beyond repair. The whole interior smelled like chloroform, and to confirm it, a small cloth was lying on the seat innocently.

"Dammit, who would kidnap Greg?" Growled Nick. "He's never done anything to anybody."

"We'll find him, Nick. We'll get him back," assured Catherine, but mostly she was assuring herself. Nick was right, who would want to take Greg. He was as good as they came.

"Nick, Catherine!" Brass yelled from a few feet away. "You're gonna wanna see this."

Nick and Catherine exchanged worried looks before heading over to where Brass was standing.

"Crap," muttered Catherine as she shakily snapped a picture before getting a sample. It was blood…fresh blood, and no doubt it was Greg's.

"Oh god, Greg," Nick whispered.

Suddenly, Catherine's phone rang. "Willows."

"Hey, it's Sara. We looked at the security footage. Greg was definitely kidnapped. You're gonna want to see it."

"Damn. Alright, we'll be right up." Catherine hung up and looked at Nick wearily. The Texan looked back it her, taking a deep breath cursing silently before following her out of the garage.

The two went to the landlord's office where Grissom and Sara were waiting; it was the only way they could see it was true. It couldn't be true; Greg _had_ to be playing a trick on them. He was going to pop up from out of nowhere and laugh at them and their reactions. But he didn't. It was all real. The team watched the black and white tape solemnly, not daring to make a sound or a move.

They saw Greg walking to his car quickly, wanting to get out of the cold. The camera moved in closer to Greg's car as they saw his attacker appear of nowhere. Nick clenched his jaw and fists as he watched the bastard put the chloroform cloth over his friend. It made him so sick to see Greg struggle to stay awake. When he got his hands on the guy, he's never even gonna know what hit him. Then, for some reason, the attacker took the fabric off of Greg's face and took something. Greg's phone. A light bulb went off in his head. The text message Greg sent, it was supposed to be a cry for help. God dammit, he should have known something was off about the message.

Suddenly, Greg managed to escape from the car and he began running…well more like stumbling away from the attacker. He didn't make it far, though, when his attacker came running and instantly caught up to Greg, plowing into the small body. Everyone winced, Sara and Catherine adding a small sob, when they saw Greg's head slam into the concrete. Nick was about to punch something when he watched the man drag Greg's unconscious body haphazardly and throw him into the back of a van. Then it was over.

"Nick, bring this tape back to Archie, see if he can get _anything_ from it. A license plate, an I.D. anything at all," Grissom began. "Catherine and Sara, go back to the crime scene and see if you can get any prints from the car that's not Greg's. This could be connected to our case. We _are_ going to find him."

The team nodded as they went to their assigned tasks.

_We are going to find him if it's the last thing I do._

**Well? How do you like it so far? Should I continue? :) Let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh wow, thanks everyone for the reviews/ favorites/ alerts and whatnots! It made my day that my story was liked. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Greg moaned softly as he began coming to. _What the hell happened?_ He could feel himself floating, or maybe he was moving? The sound of a motor rumbled loudly in his ears. He had to be in a car- a very loud one at that. He opened his eyes, but everything was still pitch black, which made him realize he probably had a blindfold on. He tried to move his arms, but found that they were bound tightly behind his back. _Dammit. _He could also feel a sticky substance plastered against his mouth, restricting his breathing and forcing him to take deep inhalations through his nose. _Duct tape._ He moaned again and this time he got a response.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think I made you hit your head too hard."

"Huh?" Greg said in a muffled voice.

"Aw, look at you, poor Mr. Clueless."

Greg screamed angrily as loud as he could with the tape over his mouth. It was frustrating to not see where he was or what was going on.

"Now, now, you're distracting the driver. You wouldn't want cause a crash, now would you?"

_If it could get the police here and get you caught, then yeah I do. _Greg squirmed in frustration, trying to find any way out of this situation.

"I know you're getting agitated, Greg, but we're almost there."

Greg breathed heavily before giving up on escaping. He sagged against the van floor as silent tears fell from his eyes. This _had_ to be connected to their case; if it was then…there was a very slim chance he was gonna get out of this alive. Grissom's team was good, but even the best CSI team couldn't solve everything.

~+CSI+~

The next twelve hours went by slowly. They were getting nowhere with finding Greg or the new kidnap victim, Katie Thompson. This guy was too good. No prints were found in Greg's car, the license plate on the van turned up stolen and the guy had a ski mask on so Archie couldn't get a facial recognition. Just like everyone else that was kidnapped; he had everything planned out. But they weren't giving up; Greg's life depended on them.

Nick sat in the locker room in front of his open locker staring at a picture of him, Greg, and Warrick. God, he missed Warrick and now Greg was missing? He never would forgive himself if LAPD got a picture of Greg cut up or gutted. He took a shuddering breath- he didn't even want to think about it. Greg was his kid brother and he was supposed to be protecting him; instead he failed and Greg was gone. Seeing something bad happen to a friend killed him inside and Warrick's death already did too much damage. Why couldn't everything go back to that day in the picture, when they were so happy and carefree? Greg: he was grinning goofily and his hair was untidy as ever, but that was sort of like his personality: spunky and eccentric. Nick loved that about Greg and if they didn't have that type of energy around the lab, it'd be boring as hell. Warrick had a beer in his hand, raising it for the picture and smiling widely. Him, he had his arms around both of their shoulders, in the middle of a laugh because Greg had made some sort of cheesy joke. He couldn't remember what it was, but it sure made him laugh. He chuckled sadly as he bowed his head; this couldn't be happening. It should have been him; he had _way_ more enemies than Greg. In fact, he didn't think the kid even had any. Well, besides Demetrius James' family, but they moved far away from Vegas a year ago.

"We are going to find you, Greggo, don't worry," he whispered. "If it's the last thing I do, we are going to get you back."

"Nicky?"

Nick's head shot up and he looked to the entry way to find Catherine looking at him forlornly.

"How're you doing?" She said, moving into the room and sitting next to him.

"I don't know Cath. First Warrick now this? This has not been a good year at all. Greg's like my brother and if we lose him I…" he trailed off and sighed deeply.

"I know. Greg's a tough kid, though, he'll survive this and we _will_ bring him back home."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Come on," the older woman said, patting Nick on the back. "We have our friend to find."

~+CSI+~

Greg could feel himself being dragged roughly on a dirt ground. _Desert maybe?_ Who was he kidding, three quarters of Las Vegas was made up of desert. Rocks dug deeply into his bare arms as his kidnapper hauled him by his feet and his head bounced recklessly on the ground and was just making his pounding headache even worse.

After what seemed like hours, they stopped and he was released to the ground.

"Ugh," he grunted in pain as he shifted weakly.

"Katie, meet your new bunk buddy: CSI Gregory Sanders!" The man yelled.

Greg frowned. _Who was Katie?_ Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from his face and he blinked open his eyes. He couldn't figure out where he was, but it looked like some sort of abandoned barn. Looking at the rest of his surroundings, his gaze finally landed on a small brunette haired woman, looking to be in her 20's, who was staring at him frantically. Her eyes screamed fear and confusion while blood was dripping from a small cut about her temple. Her wrist and ankles were bound to a metal chair and, like him, she had duct tape on her mouth. Another one of his damn kidnap victims. Before he knew it, he was being dragged again, but he wasn't gonna let this guy win. Not without a fight. He began writhing in the man's grip, trying to get his hands to let go of him. Now that the blindfold was off, he figured he had a better chance of running.

"Hey! Stop moving!"

But Greg didn't listen and grip on his biceps was getting tighter.

"I said stop! Alright, you're not gonna cooperate, I'm gonna have to do this the hard way."

_The hard way? That didn't sound good. Dammit Greg, you just made everything worse._ He stopped moving, but it was too late. The attacker brought him to a wooden beam and grabbed his hair, immediately slamming the side of his head against it.

"You are never….gonna see…your…CSI…buddies…ever…again!" The man said, pure rage dripping from every word and with every hit.

Each time he was brought away, Greg could faintly hear the muffled screams coming from Katie; and each time, he could feel himself slipping further away. Warm sticky liquid flowed down his face and his vision was fading in and out. He couldn't let go, but, then again, it was so hard to stay awake. With one last slam, Greg entered the world of darkness again. His last thought was: _I'm definitely gonna have a concussion after this._

~+CSI+~

The next time he woke up, sheer pain hit Greg like a truck. His head was pounding tremendously and everything around him was shadowy and unclear. He felt himself sitting up on a hard surface and he figured he was now tied to a chair.

"…Think…learned your less'n," his kidnapper said, though his voice fading in and out.

Greg groaned and tried to lick his lips, but realized the tape was still on his mouth.

"That'll teach…not to…'ess with 'e."

Greg groaned as he started falling unconscious, his eyes fluttering close.

"Ah…ah! Did I 'ay…could…to sleep?" The kidnapper slapped Greg brutally with the back of his hand.

Greg gasped but obeyed, opening his eyes sluggishly and looked up at the man with hatred in his eyes.

"…ow, now, don't hate me, Greggo…"

Greg froze. Did he just call him Greggo? That was Nick's and only Nick's name for him.

"…I'm just 'oing wh…right."

Greg growled. He wanted to spit in the guy's face so bad, but the tape was stopping him from doing so. His head was clearing…somewhat so he could finally make out what he was saying. Then, the man seemed to read his mind.

"Oh, do you want to say something? Fine, I'll take this off." He ripped the tape brusquely from Greg's face and causing the CSI to whimper in pain. But almost immediately, he started shooting off questions.

"What the hell do you want," he said in a deep but uneven voice.

"What do you think? Revenge."

"A-against who?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? At first it was this stupid excuse for a town; I lost all my money to a first timer and now _everyone_ knows who I am, and not in a good way. I was humiliated, degraded, ridiculed and I couldn't take it. You'd think, in this town, no one would remember who you were unless you were famous, but oh well."

"Why me then?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there. So one night I went to one of the new Casino's, and not surprisingly, people remembered me and everything went to hell. I was so angry that I set the place on fire the next night. No one was killed, unfortunately but, of course, I was arrested after _you_ ungrateful little CSI's had to do all your stupid evidence shit. But now I'm out and-"

"Out as in released or escaped?"

"Do not interrupt!" The kidnapper lashed out and punched Greg in the stomach.

The CSI doubled over a much as he could, trying to catch his breath. _Maybe I should just shut up._

"But since you asked, I escaped. Got rid of everything, changed my name and my appearance. Thanks to you and this town, I'm living my life like this. As a killer. Did you know I used to be a well-liked man; had a wife and two kids. But once they found out what I did, they were disgusted with me and therefore I _have_ no family."

Greg decided to speak again. He had to find out the guy's name so when he got out of here he could tell the team…that is _if_ he got out. "W-what- what's your name?"

"You think I'm stupid? I'm not gonna tell you that...ah, what the hell, you're never gonna see the light of day again, so what's the harm in telling you. Patrick Conrad; so remember that name when you meet your maker cause you're gonna have a hellova story to tell when you're up there. Welcome to the rest of your life, Greg,"

**How 'bout that, poor Greggo! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to review! :) Oh if you didn't understand the attacker said to Greg, I'll put them in full sentences in the order they came:**

…**Think…learned your less'n: I think you learned your lesson.**

**That'll teach…not to…'ess with 'e: That'll teach you not to mess with me.**

**Ah…ah! Did I 'ay…could…to sleep?: Ah, ah, ah! Did I say you could go to sleep?**

…**ow, now, don't hate me, Greggo…: Now, now, don't hate me, Greggo.**

…**I'm just 'oing wh…right: I'm just doing what's right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**3 Months Later- May 11, 2012 6:52am**

"Good morning to you, good morning to you, our day is beginning so good morning to you!"

Greg looked up from the grimy floor as the door to small room, he had been held in, opened. Squinting his eye, that wasn't swollen shut, at the bright light shining in his face, he coughed harshly, waiting Patrick to start his daily torture. He tried moving as far away from him as possible, but the cuff chaining him to the wall would let him.

"Oh, is poor wittle Greg scared?"

Greg scowled at Patrick and shivered violently. He tried to sit up from his fetal position, but his right arm was already broken and every time he put pressure on his left, it would send a sharp wave of pain from the vast extent of beatings. Greg Sanders no longer looked like Greg Sanders. Blood- both dried and fresh- caked his face, plastering his, normally, well-tended hair to his head. Multicolored bruises covered his entire face, plus a swollen eye, a broken nose and a split lip. Moving down, his neck was covered in hand-shaped bruises where Patrick created a fun game of repeatedly strangling him until he nearly passed out, then at the last moment, he would let go. His clothes that he'd been wearing the night he was kidnapped were tattered and filthy. Beneath the shredded fabric, you could see more bruises and burn marks on his torso and chest, in addition to healed and unhealed knife wounds, both stabs and cuts. There were no doubt a bunch of internal injuries, too. His right leg was twisted at a sickening angle and there were even more stab wounds on his arms and thighs. He was a sight for sore eyes. Thankfully enough, Patrick had been kind enough to feed him stale moldy bread and a small glass of water. He didn't want Greg to die just yet.

"W-why…have-haven't y-you k-killed me y-yet?" Greg rasped, his voice being hoarse from the amount of screaming he had done. He tried to be brave and just let it come to him, but each day his willpower started to deteriorate. The only thing that _barely_ kept him going was the thought of his friends coming to rescue him. He wasn't going to give up, because he _knew_ CSI wasn't gonna give up on him. He had asked the same damn question over and over again, but he still got the same damn answer.

"Why? Because I found you to be too much fun to play with. All the others were boring."

Greg let out a choked sob as he looked at the person next to him. "C-can you a-at least g-get rid of h-her? P-please?"

Patrick looked over at his latest victim, Katie Thompson, in thought. She had been dead for nearly a month, now, and her corpse was rotting rather quickly. He already had taken a picture of her body and sent it to the police and the only reason he hadn't gotten rid of it like his past victims was, because he loved seeing Greg squirm.

"You would think a CSI would be used to things like that, no?"

"Please," Greg said in a broken whisper, laying his forehead on the dirt floor.

"No," Patrick said smugly and he squatted next to Greg's head. He began stroking Greg's hair, causing the younger man to whimper and shiver in disgust. "I think I leave her on display. Here," He stood up and moved Katie's rotting body closer to Greg. "Now you can get a better look."

Greg glanced up and almost immediately, he began puking whatever he had in his stomach. Patrick grinned evilly and patted Greg's shoulder roughly.

"However, speaking of boring, these last few months have been fun, Greg, but let's face it; there's no challenge, no big game. I want to have fun, and don't get me wrong, torturing you is very fun, but I don't know, what do you think?"

Greg just looked at him blankly, not comprehending what was being said. Patrick sneered when Greg didn't talk. He brought his leg back and quickly propelled it forewords, bashing his steel toed boot into Greg's already broken ribs. Greg reacted instantly, crying out and coughing loudly. He curled in on himself and shook violently.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, Sanders, you worthless piece of shit!"

Greg moaned but gave a weak nod to satisfy his attacker.

"Good. Now how about we play another game? I'll call it hunting for pigs."

"F-for the l-last time, I'm n-not a c-cop. I'm a c-crime scene in-investigator, hence the acronym CSI, bastard."

"Just the same and don't be such a wise-ass, it gets you nowhere in life, kid. Anyhow, here's how the game goes: I'm gonna take the cuffs off and I'm gonna leave the doors open. It'll be your choice if you want to go, but a fair warning; I'm only giving you a seven minute head start. If you can escape, which I highly doubt in your condition you can, you'll have my blessings. But…"

Greg breathed heavily, looking up at Patrick in irritation.

"If you can't and I catch you, you'll be dead," Patrick imitated a gunshot with his voice, pointing his gun at Greg's head. "I'll kill you right on the spot. So what do you say, sound like fun?"

_This could be my chance. I could escape. It's a longshot, but he just had to try. _He nodded curtly, careful not to jostle his already pounding head and Patrick smiled.

"Good! The game will commence tomorrow night. But, in the meantime, you and your bunk mate will stay here while I catch some Z's. Night!"

Greg watched miserably as Patrick left, slamming the door behind him. He heard the lock click and instantly, he broke down crying. He was being given a chance to get away, but could he? His whole body was aching and worst of all, his leg was broken. How was he supposed to even _walk_ with a broken leg? Shivering he inched away from the girl's corpse and tried to fall asleep, or more like pass out. The pain was unbearable and he just prayed he could make it out of there alive.

~+CSI+~

**May 12, 2012 8:00pm**

It had been exactly three months since Greg was kidnapped and things have been going straight to hell ever since. Nick was always angry, Catherine and Sara were always quiet and Grissom was distraught. Nick, though, was probably the worse. When the police had given up on the search a month ago, he was pissed. How could they just quit? The rest of the team had started giving up, too, because they had absolutely _nothing_ to go on. No evidence, no ransom calls, nada. The only thing that relieved them was that they still haven't gotten a picture of Greg's body. Katie Thompson, yes, but not Greg. So was that a good or bad thing? Was Greg still alive?

Nick, though, had not given up and he was running himself to the ground. Greg was his little brother and he wasn't giving up on family. He _was_ going to get Greg back and nothing or no one was going to get in his way. Now, the three month anniversary of the kidnapping had the whole entire lab in a mournful mood for the guy who was no longer there to brighten the day- or more so, night. Everything was strictly work and nothing else; no one would even make eye contact with anybody. They couldn't seem to get over Greg's abduction; he was the life of the lab. That was the day Sara had enough of Nick's isolated and unhealthy behavior and decided he needed a break.

"Nick," she said, walking into where he was looking into a microscope. He watched him sadly; he really missed Greg. And don't get her wrong, she wished for Greg to be back, but Nick had more of a brotherly bond with the younger CSI.

"Nick," she said again.

This time he momentarily looked up to acknowledge her before looking back to his work.

"What?"

"I-I know it's that day of the month again, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Roberto's to commemorate Greg. It's his favorite restaurant and I thought-"

"He's not dead, Sara, he's not dead…I know it," Nick said without looking up. "I have to stay here, I have to find, G."

"I know, but just to take a break. For Greg…please? Greg wouldn't want you to be like this."

Nick sighed and chuckled. He guessed Sara was right; he was no use to Greg if he was about to collapse.

"I guess I do need a break."

Sara smiled weakly as Nick came up to her. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "We will find him, Nick."

Nick stayed silent, but nodded. When they pulled apart, he cleared his throat and they started walking. "Who else is going?"

"Catherine, Henry, Hodges, Grissom, plus a bunch of other lab techs."

"So, basically the whole building?" Nick smiled. It was the first time in months since he genuinely smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sara smirked.

~+CSI+~

"Greg Sanders was-_is_- my best friend, the brother that I never had. After we lost Warrick, I thought that I would never be the same again. But then Greg, he cheered me up and I felt that I could trust him with practically anything. From then on we became closer, hung out more, sometimes I hooked him up on dates- and he'd hate me for that," Nick along with the rest of the large group chuckled. "But umm, even though we still haven't found him, yet, we are gonna bring him back home. I know it and I can feel it." With that Nick thanked everyone and sat back down at the table where Sara, Catherine and Grissom were at.

"That was good, Nicky," Catherine smiled, rubbing circles on his back.

"Thanks, Cath."

He looked at Grissom and got a nod of approval. Finally, their food came, but just as they started to eat, Nick's phone rang.

_Brass. _Rolling his eyes, he answered it.

"Stokes."

_"Nick. Look, I'm sorry to have bothered you when you're at Sanders' commemoration, but we need some guys down here to take care of a really bad car accident down on the corner of Koval Lane and East Tropicana. You know near the airport?"_

_ You gotta be freakin' kidding me! _"Yeah, I know the place. I'll be down in ten minutes."

Nick huffed in annoyance as he hung up his phone. "Got a case."

"Seriously?" Catherine said in disbelief. "We're here for Greg and we get a goddamn case?"

"Catherine has a point, but crime isn't gonna solve itself," Grissom stated. He really didn't want a case when they were thinking about Greg, but it was the job and sometimes the job sucked.

"Well, he only needed a couple of us, so you guys can stay here," Nick said getting up.

"Nick," whispered Catherine. "You really want to be here the most. Be here for Greg, and I'll-"

"No, I have to go. It'll keep my mind off things."

"Alrighty, then. We'll see you at the lab."

"Wait! I'll go, too," Sara piped.

Nick nodded as Sara gave a look to the supervisors before leaving. Nick shouldn't be alone; not in his state.

~+CSI+~

"You okay?" Sara asked as they drove to the crime scene.

"I will be when we find G, but right now, I don't really know. The crime scene will keep me busy."

Sara smiled sadly as she looked out her window. Five minutes later they reached the crime scene, and boy, was it a sight. A beige Subaru was nearly lodged into a telephone pole, sparks still flying everywhere and the smell of smoke filling the air.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad," Nick said to Brass. "The guy must have been going only twenty-five, thirty at the most."

"Yeah well, that's the problem. There isn't that must damage to the car, yet the guy inside is a mess. Wouldn't be able to identify him unless there was an id, which there isn't."

"So maybe a body dump? Ditched the victim in the car and just let it go until it hit something?" Questioned Sara.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna go get a look at this guy," Nick indicated.

"Alright, I'll go talk to some of the witnesses, see what their story is."

The two parted and went to work. Nick went to the driver's side of the car and looked at the man inside. His whole front was bloody, his chest was almost exposed, revealing a bunch of new and old wounds, and his face- oh god his face was…wait a minute. Nick moved in closer, trying to get a better look at the face behind all the blood and bruises. Suddenly, his heart stopped beating, the blood in his body ran cold, his legs felt weak and his breathing was coming out in harsh gasps.

"Oh my god…Greg?"

**Oooh a cliffy! Sorry about that ;) So now in the next chapters will have Greg explain what happens…if he can. Is he even alive? Stay tuned to find out. Oh, just an FYI, I won't be able to update the next chapter til Wednesday, because I'm at my mom's until then and we have no internet there. I know it sucks. But until then I will get another chapter done, possibly even 2 :) Until then, leave your comments! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So if any of you were confused by the last chapter, Greg was let go to escape around 5ish or 6ish PM on May 12, around three- three and a half hours before the commemoration at Roberto's. Just making it clear in case you didn't know, but it **_**will**_** be explained in later chapters. :) But in the meantime, here's chapter 4, Enjoy! **

_Previously on CSI:_

_Nick moved in closer, trying to get a better look at the face behind all the blood and bruises. Suddenly, his heart stopped beating, the blood in his body ran cold, his legs felt weak and his breathing was coming out in harsh gasps._

_ "Oh my god…Greg?"_

Now:

"G-G?" Nick stuttered. His heart was going a million miles a minute and he couldn't breathe. Was this really happening? Was Greg Sanders really sitting in front of him after three months of absolutely nothing? It sure looked like him- well besides all the blood and bruises. Yes, it was definitely him; he'd recognize the bone structure of Greg's face anywhere. But the big question was: is he still alive?

He glanced behind him at Sara, who was busy taking witness statements, and Brass, who was talking to the police officer first on the scene. He didn't want to alarm them yet; he didn't want to get their expectations up just in case their friend was dead. Gulping, he shakily reached up to Greg's bloody neck and placed two fingers underneath his jaw. For a moment, all hopes for him being alive evaporated when he felt nothing. Then, he felt it; it was there. An extremely weak flutter beat underneath his fingertips. He gasped, his heart nearly plummeting to the ground. Greg was still alive, but only just, so he didn't want to waste any more time.

"Call an ambulance!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Both Brass and Sara whipped around and ran towards Nick. Brass, even though he was unsure why a bus was needed, dialed for help.

"Stokes, are you sure he's-"

"Yes, he is! I felt his pulse, Greg's still alive!"

"Greg?" Sara and Brass said in unison. They looked at each other in concern. Nick's definitely lost it.

"Yes, this is Detective Jim Brass we need an ambulance on the corner of Koval Lane and East Tropicana immediately."

"Just look, Sara! It's him!"

Sure enough, when Sara looked closer at the man, her eyes went wide with recognition and sheer astonishment.

"Oh my god."

"Holy shit," mumbled Brass as he moved in to take a look.

"Hurry, help me get him out of here."

Unable to speak, Sara nodded as Nick brought his arms Greg's shoulders gently, afraid that he might hurt the kid even more. He tugged him to his chest until he got his arms weaved through Greg's armpits. His head limply lolled onto his chest, smearing more blood onto his chin and Nick tried his best to keep it steady. Greg could have a spinal or neck injury for all he knew. Once the younger CSI was halfway out of the car, Sara stepped in and grabbed Greg's ankles, but instantly noticing the unusual angle of his leg.

"Careful, it looks like he's got a broken leg."

Nick cursed silently as they carried Greg away from the car and gently laid him down on the ground. They couldn't believe their eyes; Greg Sanders was right in front of them- looking worse for wear, of course- but he was there. Was this just dream? Nick wished the whole three months was just one giant nightmare and Greg had never been kidnapped in the first place. But it happened and _this_ is happening.

Sara began to look over Greg's more obvious injuries while Nick hastily took off his CSI vest, folding it and placing it under Greg's head for comfort.

"Greg, can you hear me?" He said, placing a careful hand on his friend's head. He only looked up from Greg's battered face when Sara shouted.

"He's got a really bad gunshot wound to his abdomen, Nick, and my hands aren't big enough to staunch the bleeding effectively."

He looked back down at Greg before, reluctantly, switching places with Sara. He put both his hands on Greg's bleeding wound and put as much pressure on it, hating that he was probably hurting his brother even more. Sara kneeled by Greg's head and gently ran her fingers through Greg's blood crusted hair while offering words of encouragement. She choked a sob when she thought of Greg always getting pissed when someone messed with his hair…not this time.

"I'm sorry, G, I'm sorry," Nick muttered, watching the blood seep through his fingers and pooling over his hands. It was so much; so much blood and all of it was Greg's. How could such a small body hold that much blood? He tried not to think about how Greg might bleed out in his arms and die right there, but it was a possibility that it'd happen. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and trying not to cringe as Greg's body gave under his weight.

"Come on, man, you pull through for me you hear? I'll never forgive you or myself if you don't."

Greg had to live, he just had to or all of the stuff he'd been doing to find the kid would have been for nothing. It wouldn't be fair if they just got him back, only for him to be ripped from their life once again. It just wouldn't be fair.

~+CSI+~

"One eighty over sixty! We need to get him to Spring Valley stat, he's fading!"

Nick and Sara watched nervously as the paramedics patched Greg as best they could, wrapped a cervical collar around his neck, and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. Once they finished, they carefully lifted him onto a gurney, strapping him on and hurriedly wheeled Greg into the back of the ambulance.

"Sara, I'm gonna go with Greg. You call Grissom and tell them what happened."

"O-Okay," She said, still in shock. "We'll see you at the hospital."

Nick nodded and just before the paramedics closed the door, Nick stopped them and hopped in, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, sir you can't-"

"The hell I can't; I'm a CSI, and this is just standard work procedure," he lied, but kept his voice steady. Screw standard work procedure. He was here for Greg and only Greg.  
The paramedic sighed in resignation as he helped his partner ready Greg for transportation. Once the vehicle took off, the paramedic's moved out of the way, but stayed close enough just in case things started to go south. Nick sat next to Greg's head and smiled sadly. He grabbed his friend's uninjured hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry, Greggo. I'll be right here the whole way, okay? It's gonna be alright, buddy."

~+CSI+~

Sara watched the ambulance speed away until it turned a corner and disappeared from sight. She couldn't believe what just happened. When she finally came out of her trance, she fished out her phone and dialed Grissom's number. He was not gonna believe this, but then again, she figured everyone would be overjoyed. And just to think, it was the three months today that Greg was kidnapped, and then they get him back on the three month anniversary? Talk about irony.

~+CSI+~

Grissom's phone rang just as he, Catherine, Henry, Hodges headed for the door. They had a case and they knew it was going to be a slow night. No one was probably gonna focus, though, because of the day, but work was work and they had to move on with their lives no matter how much they hated it at the moment.

"Grissom."

_"G-Grissom? It's Sara."_

He immediately noticed the strange tone in her voice and frowned.

"Sara, what's the matter?"

When the three other people heard this, they turned around in concern. What made their boss' voice sound so scared?

_"Umm, you know how Nick and I were at the car crash scene? Well, it turns out the driver was…"_

"Who Sara?" _Please god, not another CSI._

_"It's Greg."_

Time seemed to stop for Grissom. The color drained from his face and his forehead creased in confusion.

"Greg?"

"Greg? What about Greg?" Catherine asked eagerly. _What the hell was happening?_

_"Yeah, I, honestly, don't know how it happened. Right now it's all just a complete haze for me."_

"Is- is he…"

_"No, but he was in pretty bad shape. Nick rode with him to Spring Valley Medical."_

"God…How did Nicky react?"

_"I don't know. He didn't really say much; he's in shock."_

"I wouldn't blame him. Well, thanks for telling me, Sara. We'll be at the hospital soon. How are you getting there? I could come pick you up."

"That's, alright, I'm getting a ride with Brass. I'll see you there."

With that Grissom snapped his phone shut and remained silent for a moment.

"Gris, are you okay? What's all this talk about Greg and the hospital? Did something happen at the crime scene?"

"Oh something happened alright. They found Greg; he's alive"

~+CSI+~

Nick watched Greg's chest rise and fall steadily, his breath fogging up the oxygen mask every time he exhaled. This had to be the best day of his life; Greg was alive, not okay, but alive and he no longer had to worry, no longer had to stay up all night in bed, thinking about what Greg was going through at that very moment. He was in a nice warm bed in a safe apartment, and Greg was god knows where enduring god knows what. But that didn't matter anymore; Greg was safe.

Suddenly, the heart monitor beeped rapidly and Nick feared the worse. His concern disappeared, however, when all of a sudden, Greg's eye right eye snapped open and the kid began panicking. His heart rate was increasing and his breaths were coming out in short gasps.

"We're gonna have to sedate him," said once paramedic as he got ready to insert morphine into Greg's I.V.

"No! I got this," said Nick. He moved into Greg's line of sight and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Greg. Greg, calm down you're alright. We got you, Greg, you're safe. I'm right here, G."

Finally, Greg's breathing started to return to normal and he flicked his gaze over to Nick. A look of fear flashed in his eyes before changing to relief and recognition; and Nick did not fail to notice it.

Greg opened his mouth the best he could and spoke, and even though his voice croaky and subdued, it was music to Nick's ears.

"N-Nick? I-Is that r-really you?"

Nick smiled, but inside he was pissed. Greg was in so much pain and it hurt _him_ to watch a friend go through that. When they found Greg's kidnapper, someone was going to have to put him in cuffs so he wouldn't kill the guy…even if he deserved it.

"Yeah, it's me Greg. You're gonna be alright, bud."

Greg closed his eye and sighed in relief. "T-Thank god."

"You're safe now Greg."

_"Ha! The hell I am. Patrick's still out there. He's gonna hunt me down and kill me!"_

"P-Patrick Conrad," he whispered.

"Huh?" Nick brought his ear closer to Greg's mouth, because his voice was so small.

"H-He's the o-one that k-kidnapped m-me. P-Probably a f-fake name, th-though. W-Was in a barn s-somewhere, fort-forty five m-minutes out n-north. H-He also sp-spit on me and I think I scratched h-him a couple t-times, you mi-might want to-"

"No, not now Greg, okay. I'm not here for work. Just stop talking and save your energy." God, the kid was severely injured and all he could think about was evidence. Although, he had to admit, it made him proud Greg was so dedicated to his work.

Greg nodded and gulped, a look of pain coming across his features. He, then, opened his eye and looked straight into Nick's.

"I…I esc-caped…Nick. I…g-got…away," Greg whispered between breaths.

Nick watched the pained expression gradually increase, and he was concerned that Greg was straining himself. "I know, G, but save your breath. You can talk to me later, alright?"

But Greg didn't listen. Something wasn't right and both Nick and the paramedics noticed it. The two EMT's started to get things ready just in case.

"I-I had…to l-lay n-near…her rot-rotting corpse f-for…w-weeks," Greg whimpered, closing his eye and breathing heavily.

Now Nick was curious. Who was Greg talking about?

"Who Greg?"

"K-Katie."

Katie Thompson Greg had to watch her decompose right next to him. That must have been revolting. They were trained to deal with that stuff, but that was just sick.

"God, Greg I'm-"

"I-I w-watched…her die, N-Nick. H-He…made me…wa-watch him t-torture…and…k-kill her." Tears started to appear at the corner of Greg's eyes as he became distraught.

"Okay, Greg, it's okay. You can tell me all this later, right now you need to take deep breaths and calm down, alright?" As much as he wanted to know what happened and there was a significant chance that Greg wouldn't want to talk about it later, Greg's health was more important and right now Greg was overwhelmed and severely injured. He could damage himself even more

Still, Greg kept on going. Nick heard one of the paramedics whisper to the other that they were going to sedate him if he didn't stop stressing himself out. Nick didn't want that to happen; he wanted Greg conscious so he could be positive he was alive.

"Y-You wanna…you wanna k-know something? T-The o-only thing t-that…that kept me go-going for…all those months was…was s-saying to myself that…y-you guys were…gonna…find m-me. God, it….it was so hard to…to keep g-going, b-but every t-time I was…'bout to give up…I w-would think of y-you guys. I didn't g-give up, Ni-Nick."

"That's good, Greggo," Nick smiled in pride of his little brother, but he frowned when he felt Greg flinch when he said 'Greggo.' That certainly wasn't good. "You want to know something, too?"

"W-What?"

"_I _never gave up, too Greg. The second we knew you were missing, we worked non-stop to get you back. Even when the police gave up and people at the lab gave up, _I _didn't. I wasn't going to stop until we found you, Greg. You're my little brother and family doesn't give up on each other."

Tears streaked Greg's grime covered face as he opened his eye to look at the Texan. Nick was also crying, which surprised Greg, because the only time Greg had seen Nick cry was when he was buried in the glass box. That had been horrible for Greg to watch and he had secretly puked a couple times at the thought of losing one of his best friends.

Greg smiled weakly and spoke in a weaker voice, "Th-thanks for…t-that, Nick."

Nick smiled back at Greg and squeezed the kid's shoulder lightly. "No problem, buddy."

Greg yawned as he became exhausted. Talking while in pain can sure take a lot out of you. Maybe he'll just a little nap; close his eyes for a while, because he was just so damn tired.

Nick saw Greg's smile disappear and his eye flutter close. Then, in a spilt second, the monitors around them started going crazy.

"He's not breathing! We need to intubate him!" The paramedic shouted. Swiftly, the two men took a plastic tube and shoved it down Greg's throat. It made Nick want to puke. Greg wasn't breathing; he couldn't breathe on his-

Then, the ever so disturbing sound of a single tone droned throughout the vehicle.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening," muttered Nick.

"Dammit, get the paddles, Manny! He's crashing!" The paramedic yelled as he unstrapped Greg and cut, what was left of, his shirt off.

Nick watched in complete horror, unable to move, as he watched the paddles meet Greg's bare chest.

"Charging to 260…Clear?"

"Clear!" The paddles made a 'thunk' sound as they shocked Greg's heart. The younger CSI's limp body lifted off the gurney before falling back down again.

"Nothing."

"Charging to 300…Clear?"

"Come on buddy, come on. Don't give up now, you gotta keep fighting. You can't quit after everything you've been through. Come on, G!" Nick whispered, tears flowing out onto his face. Watching Greg die was not something on his bucket list or something he ever wanted to see at all.

"Clear!"

"Still nothing. Come on, kid, come on. Clear?"

"Clear!"

Nick looked away, not wanting to see Greg's already abused body be shocked another time. This whole thing was one big nightmare and he willed it to over…now.

"We have a pulse," breathed the paramedic, clearly exhausted.

Nick looked back over and saw that Greg was, indeed, alive again. But how long would that last?

"Damn…I don't if this guy is going to make it," said the paramedic named Manny as he wiped his sweaty face with the back of his arm. The kid looked like shit; what the hell happened to him?

Nick heard this, and thought the exact same thing. Placing his head in his hands, he began to sob soundlessly.

~+CSI+~

Nick followed the wheeling gurney through the sliding doors and down the halls of Spring Valley Medical Center.

"Just hold on, man, alright? They're gonna take good care of you. Just don't give up, bud," Nick said encouragingly, never taking his eyes off Greg's face.

Just as the doctor appeared next to the gurney, Greg's eye fluttered open and he groaned weakly, confused and scared.

"Greg, can you hear me?" The doctor said, shining a penlight in the eye that wasn't swollen. Greg groaned again, shutting his eye in discomfort.

"He's definitely got a concussion," the doctor said to a nurse as they stopped in the observation room.

Nick tried to look around the nurses to get a glimpse of his best friend, but they were all swarming around the gurney like bees. He could hear the doctor shout a bunch of medical phrases as they prepped Greg for surgery and to him, none of it sounded good. He turned to a nurse pressing another bandage on Greg's gunshot wound; as much as he could care less about work, it was protocol.

"'Scuse me, nurse? I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab and he's part of an ongoing case. I'm gonna have to get his clothes and the bullet for evidence."

"Of course; I'll get them to you as soon as possible."

Nick thanked her and he continued to watch the commotion.

"Hook him up on an I.V and monitor. And get him started on a blood transfusion before we do the surgery."

_Greg needed a damn blood transfusion, because he'd lost way too much blood!_ Nick was sure that if there weren't so much bruises and dirt on Greg's face he would be seeing a very pale, or more so, greyish hue. He wiped a hand down his face, not caring if there was still fresh blood being smeared onto it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prayed.

"Code blue! He's going into V-Fib!"

Nick snapped open his eyes in fear and looked at the monitor. Sure enough, Greg was, once again, losing the battle.

"Get the room cleared! We need to get him stable."

The nurse- the one he asked for Greg's clothes-looked at him sadly. "Sorry, sir, you're going to have to leave. I'll have someone bring the clothes out soon."

Nick nodded dully and left the room in silence. His own heart was beating wildly, his chest tightening and making it harder to breathe. Greg was dying, Greg was fucking dying! He should have looked better; he should have stayed at the lab more or nagged others to help him. Then maybe they would have found Greg faster and he wouldn't be this bad. Slowly, he walked into the waiting area and sat down on a, surprisingly, comfortable chair. He took back what he said earlier: this was the _worst day_ of his life. It always had been since Greg went missing. Why couldn't they all catch a damn break?

~+CSI+~

Catherine, Sara, and Grissom ran through the hospital hallways to the emergency room. When they reached the waiting room, Catherine instantly spotted Nick sitting in a corner, his head bowed, staring at his blood stained hands vacantly.

"Nicky!" She ran over to him and kneeled down to eye level. "Nick?"

He did not look good, that meant something happened with Greg. Blood was smeared on his forehead and his cheek. His face was an unnatural shade of white and his whole body was trembling. Whether it was rage, fear or both, Catherine didn't know.

"Nick?" Grissom said worriedly.

Finally, Nick looked up and the team couldn't instantly see the emotions flashing in his eyes. Anxiety, dread, anger, misery, it was all there. There were also patches of dried blood on the sleeves, collar and sides of Nick's light blue plaid shirt; along with blood on his neck and chin from when he had carried Greg out of the car.

"Are you-"

"This is Greg's blood, Catherine. God, there was so much of it," he said looking back down at his trembling hands.

"How is he?" Sara asked siting in a chair besides him.

He shook his head. "He died in the ambulance, but, thankfully, they managed to revive him. Before I was forced to leave, he was going into V-Fib…again. I don't really know much else. But…he looks really bad; they aren't even 100% he's going to make it."

Catherine stifled a sob as she slapped a hand over her mouth in shock and closed her eyes. Grissom cursed inwardly and Sara gritted her teeth in anger; the thought of losing Greg forever made their stomachs churn.

"He- he must've been beaten every single day for the past three months, he even told me that he almost gave up. He almost succumbed to the torture and let his body shut down."

Sara rubbed Nick's back in repetitive circles calmly, but looking like she wanted to punch somebody.

"And I don't wanna believe it but…I don't think he's gonna make it. His body has shut down twice, it's weak, and would only take a shred of pressure to kill him. God, we get him back only to have him slip from our grasps again?"

"No, he won't Nick," said Grissom. "Greg's tough, and you know that. He's survived the lab explosion, he survived after he was brutally beat up, and he will survive this. If he made it through all that plus the last three months, he surely won't give up now. Just have hope, Nicky."

"_I_ hope we catch the bastard who did this to him and all the other innocent people he killed," Catherine stated, taking a seat next to Sara.

Then Nick perked up and sniffed, rubbing his red eyes. "Actually, he told me a name. Patrick Conrad. You see, despite his injuries, he cared more about evidence and work than he did his own life; that's how he stopped breathing the first time."

"God dammit Greg," muttered Catherine.

Sara chuckled humorlessly and everyone turned to her, she looked up and gave them a sad smile.

"He did the same thing after he was beaten by Pig and his gang; he actually told me I should go process the scene and be with him later. But of course, I didn't. I couldn't actually believe he would say that. He can be so stubborn at times."

Everyone smiled. Yeah, Greg was probably the most stubborn CSI in the lab. He wouldn't give up when things were tough and he was always devoted to his work no matter what the situation was. They missed that and they hoped to god that it would come back soon. They all needed Greg.

"So what do we do now?" Nick asked tiredly.

Grissom sat down with a big huff of his breath. "We wait."

~+CSI+~

It had been four hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirteen seconds since everyone got to the hospital. They paced, they slept, they got coffee, and bugged the nurse for answers every twenty minutes. Sara had forced Nick to go wash up and change his shirt. Much to Nick's disappointment, all the hospital had was sea-green scrub shirts that were a bit too small on him. Sara stifled a laugh when she saw this and made a comparison to a muscle shirt.

"Shut up," Nick muttered in a playful tone.

Another hour and thirty-nine minutes went by and everyone, especially Nick, was getting agitated. _Where the hell is the friggin' doctor? Isn't nearly six hours long enough?_

"Nick." A deep voice broke into his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Grissom starting to stand, as was Sara and Catherine. He looked to where they were headed and his heart nearly leapt into his throat. The doctor was _finally_ here. Wow, he didn't even hear the guy call for them. He must have zoned out. Jumping up, he quickly walked over the doctor, being the first one to reach the man.

"You're all the family of Mr. Gregory Sanders?"

"Greg's mother couldn't be reached and we're all he has right now," Nick said, clearly desperate. But it was true; Greg's mother didn't answer, so they left her a message and hopefully she'd call them back. She had been beyond devastated when she learned her only son was kidnapped and right now, she'd be overjoyed that they got him back.

The doctor sighed, pursing his lips. "Alright, then. I'm Dr. Albert and I've been tending to Greg and his injuries; and I must say, I don't think I've seen anything like this."

He looked up from his clipboard and looked everyone in the eyes with a grim expression on his face. That was not a good sign.

"Mr. Sanders is alive, but he's in an _extremely_ critical state. Now, I have a very long list of the injuries he's sustained, so bear with me here."

The team was shocked, more so Grissom and Catherine 'cause they haven't gotten a look at the kid yet. But, a list? Greg was so banged up that there was a _list_ of his injuries? They all hoped it wasn't _that_ long.

"So, let me start off with the more serious issues: Greg has sustained a severe head wound resulting in intercraneal pressure. This, unfortunately, has caused him to go into a light coma, and we aren't sure when he'll wake up…if he wakes up."

"If?" Catherine questions in horror.

"Yes. Look you guys probably don't want a sugar-coated version, so I have to be honest; he coded twice on the table and he's very lucky to be alive in his state. It looked like his head was bashed multiple times; his skull even had a serious fracture that we needed to fix. He's fighting awfully hard, but we need to have realistic prospects."

Catherine nodded and let the doctor continue.

"In addition, his throat was almost completely swollen shut due to recurring strangulations, so we needed to put him on a ventilator."

_"Greg was freakin' strangled? More than once?" _Nick thought as he clenched his jaw and fists in anger.

"The gunshot wound obtained to his abdomen, was luckily just a flesh wound and it did not get infected. Greg was very lucky for that. Umm, severe malnutrition, dehydration and a minor case of food poisoning. We have him on an I.V as we speak and we already pumped his stomach as best we could. Multiple infected lacerations, burns, and stab wounds to his legs, chest, arms, and torso; a bruised kidney, not severe, thankfully. A clean break to both his right arm and leg along with a terribly bruised left arm. He also sustained a fractured jaw, broken nose, and five broken ribs, it being a miracle that none of them penetrated his lungs. And as some of you probably saw, all the contusions to his face, chest and torso."

He looked up and saw four very shocked, devastated, pale faces. He hated breaking bad news, but it had to be done. Nick almost stopped breathing and he nearly passed out before Grissom gave him a shoulder to lean on. He felt like he was going to be sick; in fact everyone did. The torture Greg must have went through to obtain all those injuries made them want to fall apart. Their heart was already broken, so why not the rest of their bodies?

Catherine eyes were filled with tears, Grissom actually looked like _he_ was about to cry and Sara looked sad, but very pissed. No one was supposed to hurt Greg. Like Nick, Greg was like her brother that she felt she needed to protect. She had failed.

"Besides from all that," she said quietly. "I-Is he going to be okay?"

"Right now his body is very delicate and his system is exhausted. But he's going to be in a lot of pain at some points- conscious or not. He has a fifty-fifty chance of surviving."

"C-Can we see him?" Nick asked in a hoarse voice.

"Unfortunately, like I said, his body is very delicate and it needs to be fighting off the many infections that he sustained. In order to keep outside viruses from entering his system, we aren't letting anybody but sterilized medical personnel into his room. I'm sorry. We can let you know as soon as we can, when visitors are allowed."

Suddenly, a nurse came up to them, holding a bloody shirt and a pair of pants. Greg's clothes. She also had a small container maintaining a blood covered bullet.

"Did you still need this sir?" she said to Nick.

"Ah, y-yes. Thanks." He said, taking the things. Then he turned to Dr. Albert. "One of us has to go in, he told me he scratched his assailant and there could be very crucial evidence in his fingernails."

Dr. Albert looked hesitant, but sighed in resignation. Damn CSI's.

"Fine, but whoever goes in needs to be sterilized, wears gloves, scrubs, a mask, and a cap. We cannot risk making Mr. Sanders' condition worse than it already is," Dr. Albert said, looking at the group.

"So which one of you is going so we can get you prepared."

They all looked around at each other and decided.

"You go, Nicky, we'll head back to the lab with these things," Catherine said softly, taking the blood soaked clothes and the bullet and placing each of them in individual evidence bags.

"You sure?"

"Go, Nick," nodded Grissom. "We'll see you back at the lab."

Nick smiled weakly then he faced the doctor and nodded to him.

"All set? Well, then if you'll follow me so we can you sterilized."

The two disappeared down the hall as the three other CSI's turned around to head back to the lab. They had a bastard to catch.

~+CSI+~

In seven minutes, Nick had a fresh pair of scrubs, gloves, a mask, a cap, and slippers over his boots, and was now waiting in a sterilized room while the nurses checked on Greg's stability. He was filled with anxiety, wondering what he'd be facing within the next minute. What was Greg going to look like? _Probably like shit._ Truthfully, Nick didn't really _want_ to see Greg, because he'd probably throw-up, pass out, or do both in that order. But, this was Greg; they all needed to capture Patrick for Greg's sake. Maybe even theirs, too; Nick knew that none of them, including Greg, would be able to sleep peacefully without knowing that guy was behind bars…or maybe if they were lucky, six feet under.

"Mr. Stokes, are you ready?" The nurse asked softly. She felt bad for the guy and she knew when he saw the man inside, he'd be heart-broken. She had definitely been.

_No, not really. _"Yeah."

The nurse nodded and led Nick into Greg's room. It was dimly lit, but Nick could see Greg just fine. And what he saw was something he certainly did not like. He stood there in shock, frozen to the floor. Greg wasn't Greg anymore, at least not on the outside. In places that there weren't bruises- and there barely was a clean spot- Nick could see the ghostly white pallor of Greg's pain creased face. A bandage was wrapped around his head, making it official that the doctor had, indeed, had to fix Greg's skull; only the top of his curly hair could be seen. His left eyes was still swollen, but the blackness of the bruise decided to darken even more. His mouth was open slightly, occupying a long, clear tube going down his throat. Surgical tape was placed gently among Greg's cheeks and mouth to keep the tube firmly in place. Both his casted right arm and leg were propped up on a pillow and a cluster of bandages were almost everywhere on his body.

"Dammit, Greg," muttered Nick. He couldn't stay in here any longer; it was killing him to see Greg look this way; to be in so much pain. So, he took a deep breath and walked over to Greg's bed side, taking out a clean container and tweezers. Cautiously, worried that he might snap Greg's bones in half, he lifted his left hand and scraped underneath each fingernail, releasing dirt, and hopefully human skin into the container.

"I'm sorry, bud, it'll be over soon," he whispered. He knew he was probably hurting Greg, so he wanted to make this quick.

He did the same thing to Greg's other hand and with care, he placed it back down on the bed.

"You're gonna be okay, buddy, but you have to fight, man. Don't let Patrick win you over. We _are _gonna get him, okay? Just hold on."

Nick looked at Greg sadly before turning and walking out of the room. He thanked the nurse and threw away the gloves, cap and went to go change back into his regular jeans. While in the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet and began puking his guts out. Luckily, he never had a chance to eat Roberto's, because then he'd feel even worse…if that was even possible. When he finished, he flushed the toilet, wiped his mouth and leaned back against the wall. Seeing his best friend look like that made him angry. _This means revenge._ He took a deep breath and heaved himself up on shaky legs and stepped to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised; his eyes had bags underneath them and his face was pale and sweaty. He looked horrible…_not as horrible as Greg_. Sighing, he turned on the faucet and splashed ice cold water onto his face. After drying it with a paper towel, he exited the bathroom, called a taxi and in twenty-five minutes, he was back at the lab. They had work to do.

**WOW! That was a long chapter! Took me **_**three**_** days to write it. If any medical information is wrong, I apologize. But, ahh, so many emotions and so much brotherly love- even though Greg is unconscious ;) So the next chapter(s) will have some of the following: Non-stop working, nightmares, someone very special to us waking up, flashbacks and revelations, and so much more! But to see-or read- all that, you have to stay tuned! :) reviews are nice :) Til then! P.S. if you thought I kept saying eye instead of (plural) eyes, it's because one of Greg's eyes were swollen, therefore he can only see with one eye :) just putting it out there in case.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the long delay. But before I start, there is a new show on ABC (channel 8 if dish or TWC) called NY: MED. It's about all that real life hospital action and I thought to myself: this would be a really good thing to watch if you are in need of hospital scenes and info. So just and little heads up, I know **_**I'm**_** watching it. July 10****th**** at 9 :) Watch it! Anyways back to the story; Enjoy!**

"So, Patrick Conrad, 35 of Los Angeles, California, arrested for setting a casino on fire, injuring five people. He was put in jail for a year, but escaped after four months. After that, he went off the grid," Catherine said, looking at the computer screen with their suspect's profile.

"That's when the killings started," said Sara. "But why at that point in time? What was the motive?"

"Apparently, he lost everything," Nick said, coming into the room. "I went to the police station and found a story behind his little arson. He came to Vegas to "have a good time" like most tourists, and he lost to a first timer at craps."

"Ouch," winced Sarah.

"Yeah, so, he lost all of his money, and I mean all 1 million dollars."

"Wow, this guy musta been rich," stated Catherine.

"Oh yeah," scoffed Nick. "He used to be an owner of a famous real estate business in Cali. But anyways, he was known throughout half of Vegas as 'baby dick' and was humiliated."

"I guess that was what set him off," said Sara.

"So he burns down a new casino but no one knew who did it until-get this- a dayshift CSI team found some really helpful evidence leading to Conrad."

"So he blames the town, which explains most of the kidnappings, and the CSI's, which explains Greg's kidnapping," said Grissom came in.

"Which team was it, Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"Uh… Sidney Foster's team."

"Okay, well let's get all the evidence from them before we begin so we can get a better idea on what type of person he actually is. So far, from what we've gathered, we know he's not sloppy."

"Okay, then, are we ready to find this bastard?" Nick asked.

"Hell yeah," the rest of the team said. They all smiled and immediately got to work.

He felt like he was running. Maybe, because he was. He couldn't breathe and every time he looked behind him Patrick was inches away from him, a Cheshire grin on his face; he was ready to kill. Greg ran down another hallway, then another; why couldn't he get out?

"You can run, Greg, but you can't hide!"

Greg's breathing was intensifying and then all of a sudden he heard a shot from the gun he never saw in Patrick's hand. He jerked to a stop and dropped to the ground and that was it. He was dead…then he woke up again. What the hell was going on? Looking around, he noticed he was in a calm and peaceful looking field. To his right he saw people all dressed in black, standing around something. Greg had a feeling of to what it was, though. Shakily standing up he walked slowly over to them.

"Hey what's going on?" Then he noticed some familiar faces.

"M-Mom?" He saw his mom sitting down, her face pale and streaked with tears. Something wasn't right.

"Nick, Catherine, Sarah, Grissom, practically the whole lab is down here." Mostly everyone he saw had tears on their face and he knew what the situation was. He was dead. Looking past the minister, he saw an open casket; and it wasn't hard to guess was inside.

"No, no, no, I can't be dead. I've haven't said good-byes I haven't finished the things I wanted to do I-" Then he felt his heart pulse painfully against his chest and his knees weakened. What was happening? He clutched his chest and grunted, his breathing came out in gasps; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't take in a full breathe. He fell to his side on the grass and all together…

~+CSI+~

"He's going into V-Fib again!" Dr. Albert shouted. "Get me the paddles stat!"

The nurse quickly wheeled in the crash cart and the staff got ready to resuscitate the young CSI. They laid Greg down flat, removed the tube from the machine and threw the covers off.

"We ready?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Okay, charge it to 200, clear?"

"Clear!" The nurse shouted.

Dr. Albert placed the paddles on Greg's chest, the other on the clavicle and pressed the buttons. Greg's body jerked up and instantly went back down on the bed.

"Dammit, nothing. Charge to 300!"

"Charging to 300," repeated the nurse.

"Clear?"

"Clear, sir!"

Dr. Albert shocked Greg again and once again, his patient was still flat lining. He shook his head; this kid has been through a lot from what he could tell and he wanted nothing more than to bring him back. His friends would be devastated and he knew _he'd_ be devastated that he couldn't save this guy.

"Come on, Greg, come on. Don't do this!" He had two more tries before he had to resort to CPR. The next two tries _were_ unsuccessful.

Dr. Albert curse as he put the paddles away and began compressions. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ The nurses around him connected an oxygen mask to Greg's tube, and started pumping air into their patient's unresponsive lungs, whenever Dr. Albert finished the compressions, and placed an I.V. into his arm. And after it seemed like Greg was, unfortunately, a lost cause, a low beep sounded from the monitor. He was back.

Dr. Albert took a deep breath. "Thank god." He and the nurses put Greg back on the machine and fixed the bed and needles. That was _definitely_ a close one.

~+CSI+~

"So, now we know what kind of person he's like, we have to figure out where he would take his victims and bury them after they were killed," Sara said, looking at the evidence on the light table.

"Well, I found some rare soil on Greg's shoes that's not from around our area," said Nick, picking up Greg's sneakers with gloved hands. "And also some type of plant called the Cryptantha welshii or White River catseye, which are only found in desert areas west of here. So probably-"

Suddenly, Nick's phone went off causing him to cut of his sentence. When he looked at the caller ID, he paled.

"Scuse me, I gotta take this." Without waiting for acknowledgement, he went out into the hallway.

"Stokes," Nick tried to say with a steady voice.

"Okay, Sara, you start isolating areas on where to find the soil and plant in the same area. I'll start processing-"

"What!"

They all nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard Nick shout. Something wasn't right. Whoever was on the other line was not telling him good news.

"Well, someone's gotta be there with him, someone's gotta…yeah you told me that already…what are his chances now…you can't serious…no, the answer is no!" With that Nick hung up and smashed his phone on the ground. Luckily, no one but his team saw what happened.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Grissom said, worry growing at the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong; that was the hospital. They just told me Greg died and they shocked him four times, plus gave him CPR. They almost couldn't get him back; now his chances of surviving are thirty percent."

Sara cursed silently while Catherine just shook her head in disbelief.

"What did you say 'no' to?" Grissom asked.

"They asked me if we wanted to pull the plug."

"Well, then good thing you did say no. Greg will pull through; we can't give up on him."

Catherine looked at Nick and sighed. "Nick, you need to go home. We'll finish this up."

"What? You can't possibly think I'm just going to quit on Greg!"

"Nick," said Grissom calmly, "We aren't telling you to give up, you just look like crap and you need to rest."

"Grissom-"

"That's an order Nick, or I'll have Doc sedate you and we'll drag you home ourselves."

Nick sighed angrily and figured that arguing wasn't gonna do Greg or the case any good.

"Fine." He turned around, skipped the locker room, and drove home. He didn't really see the point of "resting" when he knew he was going to a have a very difficult time sleeping.

When Nick got home, he threw everything on the ground, toed off his shoes and went to the kitchen to get something to drink; something strong. He pulled out some vodka and drank half the bottle before he started getting woozy and tired. He stumbled to his bed and fell face first into the pillows. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. Today had been one hell of a day.

~+CSI+~

Nick jerked awake and found himself on the floor. _What the hell? Wasn't I on the bed a moment ago?_ Nick heaved himself up and looked at the clock; it'd been 9:30 in the morning when he got home, and now it was only 11:15. Two hours of sleep wasn't going to do, so he decided to make himself more comfortable. Nick stripped down into boxers and got underneath the blankets. For the next three hours, he lay awake, occasionally looking at the clock to see how much time had gone by.

He groaned in anger. _Why the hell can't I sleep?_ He sat up and wiped his face. Maybe some sleeping pills will help. He figured the alcohol in his system had run its course so it'd be safe for the drugs. He took the bottle from his drawer and popped two in his mouth. He lay back down, waiting for the medicine to take its affect. By 11:32, Nick was fast asleep.

~+CSI+~

_"Nicky"_

_ "Yeah?" Nick looked up from his work and immediately saw the grim look on Catherine's face. Tears were already starting to appear in her eyes and he knew something was wrong._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "We…we found Greg…"_

_ Maybe they were good tears? But, he could feel a "but" coming._

_ "…but it was too late. I'm so sorry, Nicky. They tried to restart his heart, but it wasn't working."_

_ Nick's jaw dropped and it felt like the whole world had stopped. He couldn't believe it; he just lost his only best friend that he had left. Warrick was dead and Greg, too? What the hell was wrong with the people in the world that tortured the innocent?_

_ "No, you're lying, he can't be dead. I have to find him, Cath."_

_ "I'm sorry Nick. I know you tried."_

_ Nick's breathing came out in harsh gasps. He had failed. Greg had trusted in him to get him back home safely and he couldn't even _find_ the man. He was a complete failure. Suddenly, the lab floor opened up into a deep black hole, swallowing Nick up into nothingness._

~+CSI+~

_ Nick opened his eyes and found that he was sitting uncomfortably in hospital chair? His hopes lifted; was Greg alive? Was that why he was here? He looked to his right and found Catherine sitting next to him, holding his hand._

_ "Cath how's Greggo? Is he here?"_

_ "Yeah," she looked at him in confusion. "Of course he is, you brought him in an hour ago."_

_ He did? He didn't remember doing that._

_ "Well, come on lets go find him. I want to see him."_

_ "I'm afraid that won't be possible," said the doctor who was walking up to them._

_ "What? Why?" Nick said angrily._

_ "I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Sanders passed away during surgery. We tried all we could, but he was just in too bad of a shape."_

_ Once again, Nick's world began to crumble. They had saved Greg only to lose him again…and this time forever. He must have passed out, because the next thing he knew he was in autopsy, standing above Greg's unnaturally pale body. Dried blood was still matting down his tangled hair and his face was a mess of bruises and cuts._

_ "Oh god, Greg, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," Nick sobbed. He touched his friend's freezing cold hand softly before covering the body up and sliding the draw back in. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice._

_ "This is your fault, you know."_

_ "G?" Nick turned around and as he did, the scene changed putting him in a cemetery with dozens of people in black. Mostly all of them were sobbing hysterically and some were just stone faced, but on the inside they were crying._

_ "Stop calling me that. This is your fault you know it!" Nick followed the voice until he was in front of a coffin. Greg's coffin. The kid looked really cleaned up, though, and it almost appeared as if he was sleeping. Beside the casket, he saw Greg- or maybe Greg's ghost- glaring at him. _This_ Greg looked like the Greg they had found when he was an inch away from death; beaten, bloody, shot and broken. _

_ "Greg, I tried, you know I did. I didn't stop tryin'."_

_ "Apparently you didn't try hard enough. Look at my mom, Nick, she's heartbroken! I was her only child, my dad's not around anymore and now she has no one left! Why couldn't you just find me fast enough? Maybe if you did I wouldn't look like fricken chew toy! You might as well have killed me yourself, Nick, and to think we were best friends."_

_ "Greg we are! Please, you have to understand that. I never rested until I knew you were going to be safe; I nearly killed myself tryin' to find you!"_

_ "I highly doubt it. Are _you_ the one in that coffin ready to go six feet under? I think the answer to that is no, right? Is your mom going to be alone for the rest of her life? No! I'm dead and other people have to suffer the consequences, Nick. Why? Why couldn't you have been faster? Nick, you killed me! You killed me Nick! I hate you! Nick, why? Why did you do this to me? Why?"_

~+CSI+~

Nick shot up from bed, breathing hard and fast. He was sweating and crying buckets onto his sheets and clothes as he looked around the dimly lit room and realized he was at home. It was just a nightmare, a really bad nightmare. A familiar sensation tingled in his mouth and he knew what was coming, so he threw the bed sheets off and stumbled to the bathroom. He collapsed to his knees next to the toilet and puked. After, maybe, seven minutes, Nick wiped his mouth and leaned heavily against the cabinet. Hot tears trickled down his face as he reminisced the triple horrible dream he just had.

"I don't know why, Greg. I don't know why."

**Aww, poor Nicky and poor Greg :( I hate when I hurt them! Okay, so I wasn't sure about the rare plant thing so I just randomly picked one, so let's just pretend it's in the area where Greg was held. Upcoming chapters: Greg still ain't waking up; **_**still**_** haven't found Patrick buuuuutttt found the place where Greg and the others were held ( possibly they'll find the bodies…or what's left of them) Greg wakes up after a dream about getting autopsied.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Just a quick FYI: There is a scene in here like Nick's Autopsy scene in Grave Danger, so if you see any similarities, that's where it came from. Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

_I actually never thought the kid would get away; especially in his condition. I thought for sure I could take him down before he reached my car. No matter; time for fun and games is over. The little bastard exposed my hideout, now I'm on the run, but he will pay. When I get my hands on the snitch, he's gonna wish I killed him three months ago. All I have to do is find him, no doubt he'll be in a hospital, and I'll get him out somehow, then slit his throat and leave him to die in the middle of nowhere. Yes, the perfect plan._

Patrick Conrad smiled evilly as he came up with his plot to kill Greg Sanders once and for all. He sat down in a raggedy wooden chair in his dad's abandoned lake house. It was his new killing and dumping ground, because Greg had probably already told those damn CSI's where he was kept…if he remembered. _He's a CSI, of course he fucking remembers._ Conrad sighed heavily. If he were to get caught…no, he wasn't going to be found. Not in a million years. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he began sharpening his weapons and cleaned his guns. He had a lot of work to do in the next week, and he wasn't going to waste time thinking about what could be. He chuckled softly. Greg Sanders was a dead man.

~+CSI+~

"Why the hell isn't he waking up?" Sara whispered as she watched Greg breathe in and out. "Obviously, this is not a "light coma."

Nick sighed as he squeezed Greg's hand lightly, trying to get the kid to do something. It had been over a week and a half, and they had finally been able to sit with their friend for three hours every day. And each of those days, Greg hadn't changed a bit; he still had the same expression and stayed in the same position as he had been in the day before.

"I don't know, Sara, but it's killing me," Nick replied, rubbing the top of Greg's bruised hand with his thumb.

"I may know why," said a voice.

The two looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway. The man looked at Greg sadly before looking at them.

"Why?" Nick asked eagerly.

"Well, I assume that he doesn't want to."

"That's a very scientific answer," Nick said sarcastically, bringing his gaze back to his unconscious friend.

Grissom smirked as he came farther into the room. "I mean that he doesn't want to, because he'll have to come back to all this; to all the fear and the pain. He's scared of what he's going to have to come back to if he wakes up. Conrad still hasn't been caught, so that would add to his distress and, not to mention, cause him to panic. He would have to face the reality of what happened to him and that the killer is still out there gunning for him."

Sara and Nick nodded in unison, accepting that it was probably the best explanation there was to why their friend was still stuck in the world of darkness.

"Come on, Greggo, just wake up," Nick whispered as he brushed the dirty-blonde hair out of Greg's eyes. "Conrad will not get to you, you hear? We're gonna keep you safe G, just wake up, buddy."

Nothing.

Suddenly, Grissom's cellphone rang, causing the tension in the room to evaporate. Grissom sighed and turned around, his back facing the three CSI's. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Catherine.

"Grissom."

"Hey, looks like we found Conrad's hideout. Big abandoned farm far east of the Bureau of Land Management; and let me tell ya…it's unpleasant. We found a decomposed body, and I'm guessing its Katie Thompson, and some officer's found a slaughter house completely covered in blood, pictures and decomposed body parts."

Grissom closed his eyes and sighed. The torture Greg must have went through.

"Anything else? Other bodies, maybe or Conrad?"

"Well, there's a huge cremation oven in the basement of the barn and we found ashes, no doubt, from his victims. This guy is sick. But I'm guessing he split the moment Greg escaped, because he ain't here."

"We'll find him."

"I know, just hopefully before he finds Greg."

Grissom sighed again. "Thanks for the update, Cath." With that, he hung up and turned to his team.

"They found Conrad's hideout and the bodies- what was left of them that it- but no Conrad."

Nick swore under his breath, still keeping a protective hand on Greg's. He hated that Greg's kidnapper was still out there and that at any given moment, he could be taken again. No, he wasn't gonna let that happen; not in a million years.

"Don't worry, G, you're gonna be safe with us, man."

~+CSI+~

_Greg blinked his eyes open slowly, wondering why he felt so cold…and exposed. He tried lifting his head up, but it felt so heavy. Now, what was going on? Everything around him was dark, but he could hear voices echoing from somewhere._

_ "Hey Doc, how are you to day?"_

_ "Not too good, David; can't believe we lost another one."_

_ "I know." _

_ Suddenly, a bright light shone on Greg's face and he felt himself being pulled out. Now he knew where he was: autopsy. He was in the fricken cooler of autopsy…dead!_

_ "It's a shame," David said looking down at the body of Greg Sanders. He and Doc Robbins didn't seem to notice that his eyes were open and he was awake. He could feel the cool air of the cooler blowing onto his face and exposed chest. That was definitely not a good thing._

_ "I just wish we got to him sooner," said Doc._

_ "He was a good guy; I'm just really going to miss him."_

_ "Me too…oh well."_

_ All of sudden, a flash of light nearly blinded Greg. When he finally could focus, he was on a metal slab, Doc Robbins and David standing over him with a grimace._

_ "He suffered didn't he?" David asked. _

_ "By the amount of his injuries, I would say…yes he suffered greatly. I imagine that all of the days Conrad had him, each of them was a new form of torture. I'm surprised Greg lasted a week, let alone three months."_

_ "That's too bad," David replied._

_ Robbins nodded. "Shall we begin?"_

_ "Of course, doctor."_

_ "Hey guys, I'm not dead!" Greg shouted desperately. "Can't you hear me?"_

_ "Would you want to do the 'Y' incision, David?"_

_ "_Y_ not? I'll be happy to, doctor," David smiled._

_ A huge butcher's knife was passed over Greg and his breathing quickened. He was going to be cut open alive! He could feel the cold, sharp blade on his chest, and then, without warning, David sliced open his body in a Y. Greg screamed and shivered as he felt his skin being pulled back. This can't be happening, this cannot be happening! He gasped when he saw David pull out a chainsaw. What the hell? Was this really the autopsy procedure? _

_ "Watch your fingers," David chuckled as he lowered the running contraption._

_ "No. No, guys wait, I'm still alive!" The blades touched his body and the pain was unbearable. Tears trailed down his face as blood-his blood- splattered over everything and everyone._

_ "Noooo!"_

~+CSI+~

Greg shot up, his throat feeling blocked and his entire body pulsing in agony. _Where was he, what was going on, why couldn't he breathe?_

"Mr. Sanders! Mr. Sanders can you hear me? Greg, I need you to calm down!"

Greg looked around and saw that he was in a white room with a bunch of people in white lab coats surrounding him. _Did he pass out in the lab or something? No, we have blue lab coats, not white._ His breathing became erratic and difficult to do. _Why can't I breathe?_

"Greg, bud, calm down."

He knew that voice; it sounded like…Nick? He looked to his right and saw the Texan who- for one, looked worse for wear- was looking shocked, yet happy. He suddenly remembered what had happened. He was kidnapped and tortured to the greatest extent until he almost gave up. Then Conrad decided to let him try and escape and he did. Got in a car crash and that was all he remembered. It was all so much to take in, he couldn't breathe and the black spots in his vision increased. His body was so weak and he couldn't stay awake any longer. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

~+CSI+~

Nick's POV:

Nick watched Greg breathe slowly, having a gentle hand on the kid's warm arm. He was looking better, not great, but better. The doctor had taken a few more tests on Greg's head and told them the swelling had gone down, most of the bruises were turning into an ugly pale yellowish green, his eye was no longer swollen, the infections were going away, therefore his fever was now at 100.3, and his cuts, stabs, and burns were finally fading with each day. Though his jaw, leg, and arm were still healing, everything else was starting to look up. Greg was showing signs of recovering. But, as much as everyone was happy about that, they wished more for their friend to wake up. They wanted to see his big brown eyes open and let them know he was okay. But they knew that it would a while for him to be actually 'okay.'

He was suddenly torn out of his thoughts when he heard shrill beeping coming from the heart monitor. His head snapped up and he looked from Greg to the heart monitor; his heart rate was escalating along with his blood pressure. He could hear Greg's breathing come out in wheezing gasps and Nick knew something wasn't right. He slapped his hand repeatedly on the call button, frantic and confused about what was going on.

"Help! I need help!"

Finally, the nurses and Dr. Albert came rushing into the room, shoving Nick out of the way. The Texan watched in alarm when he saw his friend shoot up, his eyes flying open and his breathing going out of control. Greg was finally awake; this was unbelievable!

"Mr. Sanders!" Dr. Albert shouted. "Mr. Sanders can you hear me?"

Greg was gagging and trying to get the tube obstructing his airway; it hurt Nick to see his friend so scared, he couldn't imagine how terrified Greg was in the three months he was held prisoner.

"Greg, I need you to calm down!"

But Greg was still thrashing around, looking a bit green in the face. He was going to puke if the doctors didn't remove the tube or if the kid didn't let the machine breathe for him until it could be taken out. He saw Greg's eyes flick around wildly and Nick knew he had to step in before something bad happened.

"Greg, man, calm down!"

Instantly, Greg's eyes found his and they went wide. Nick's heart hurt when he saw the anguish and fear in the brown eyes of his friend. He was going to fix that; he wasn't going to let Greg go through the tough times alone. In a matter of seconds, he watched Greg's eyes glaze over and roll to the back of his head before he slumped back into the pillows. Nick sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, trying to let his breathing catch up with him. Once the nurses left, Dr. Albert turned to Nick and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Nick, are you alright?"

The Texan looked up and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened with him?"

"Mr. Sanders woke up, but in his panic and hyperventilating, he passed out. We have removed the tube, now, since he is able to breathe on his own. He's getting better Mr. Stokes; I'm guessing in about three weeks, he'll be better in no time."

Nick forced a smile. _Mentally or Physically, Doc, Mentally or Physically?_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**10:37 AM**

Nick didn't doubt Dr. Albert's presumptions, but it was just a matter of the context. Greg had, no doubt, been through a hellova lot and he wasn't going to come out of this without scars. After being buried alive, he definitely didn't come through without scars; he even still had nightmares from time to time. Greg was going to need a lot of help and a lot of support over the next year. He knew, even if Greg did recover mentally, months from now, he would never be the same. Nothing would. He just prayed that his friend would still be that crazy, joking, weirdo everyone loved. It would be a long-shot, but it was good to hope, right?

He rubbed his face tiredly and looked at his sleeping friend. Sleep: What a wonderful thing; he wished he could sleep and watching Greg do that just made him jealous. But sleep was not an option; not until he knew for sure that Greg was awake and, somewhat, okay. The kid's breathing was slow and steady, thankfully, no longer wheezing and scratchy. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Greg was strangled; not just once, but multiple times. This Conrad guy was a sick bastard, taking the CSI to the brink of death before letting him breathe again. Greg must've been so terrified, thinking that he was going to be killed at that very moment, only to be cruelly tricked. No telling how much brain damage was caused. And that's what worried Nick the most; what if Greg couldn't remember who they were or anything at all for that matter? What if he was scared of them? What if he thought he was dreaming and believed that he was still in that hellhole he was held captive in? Nick sighed in exhaustion. They all had a long road ahead of them.

~+CSI+~

**Five hours later- 3:15 PM**

Greg was still sleeping and it was driving Nick crazy. Sure, Greg needed to recover and to recover he needed to rest, but he just wanted to see his friend awake even if it was only for three seconds.

"Greggo, come on man, you gotta wake up. Now, I know you're on the good stuff, but can you at least fight it for a few minutes? Come on, buddy."

Nick waited anxiously for any sign of his friend coming to the land of the living but there was nothing. The only movement coming from Greg was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Just as he was gonna go sit by the window to get some air, he heard a small grunt followed by a whimper come from the bed. He whipped around and ran over to his friend's bed, hoping that this was the moment.

"Greg? G, can you hear me?"

Greg moved around a little under the sheets, as if trying to get comfortable, but made no other sound.

"Come on, Greg, you're killin' me here."

Suddenly, Greg's eyes snapped open and he shot forward. He would have smacked right into Nick's forehead if the older man didn't lean back. Greg began hyperventilating, once again, looking around in a blind panic and flailing his limbs carelessly.

"Greg! Greg, calm down! You're okay; we got you back, man. You're safe!" Nick shouted, putting two gentle hands on his friend's shoulders.

Almost instantly, Greg started to calm down at the familiar Texan voice. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. When Nick saw the brown eyes open again, the fear inside them had dulled and the glassiness had cleared. Greg glanced around for a moment, wanting to see if this was really happening, that he was really safe in a hospital.

"N-Nick?" Greg said in a low scratchy voice.

"Right here, buddy."

"A-Are you really there? Is this real?" He coughed harshly, his face scrunching in discomfort.

"Yeah, man, it's real. We got you home," Nick said, getting a cup of ice chips and handing it to Greg. The younger man took it gratefully and slipped a couple into his parched mouth. The cool liquid felt so good after so many days of sickening warm water Conrad had given him.

He gave the cup back to Nick and looked at the older man with his big brown eyes for a moment before his face broke out into a relieved smile. "I thought I'd never escape."

"Well, apparently you did, and now you're safe and that's what matters."

Greg seemed to sense something wasn't being said and he frowned at Nick. "What aren't you telling me?"

Nick knew nothing was going to get past the kid, so he guessed he would have to reveal the bad news.

"We found Conrad's hiding place but… he was nowhere to be seen. I'm sorry, G."

"Y-You mean he's still out there?" Greg said, panicking again.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, man. Yeah, he's still out there, but I will bust my ass to make sure that he will _never_ hurt you or see the light of day again. He will get nowhere near you alright?"

"But Nick, what if-"

"No, Greg. The team and I are going to take care of you and keep you safe from that monster, alright?"

"Okay, but-"

"No buts, Greg."

"Okay, okay, geez you sound like my mother," Greg said, offering a weak smile.

"Good," Nick grinned back, placing a hand on Greg's shoulder. Immediately, the kid flinched and gasped in surprise.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No…you just startled me is all."

Nick narrowed his eyes, knowing it was a little more than being startled, but he didn't want to start talking about it now. Greg needed time to get used to everything. "Okay…you up for a movie?"

Greg looked at Nick in confusion. "I don't know what movie you're going to find on a crappy hospital TV.

"Don't worry, I brought my own," Nick grinned, taking out a movie from the nightstand drawer_. Die Hard_. "I brought it a couple days after you came in, hoping that you'd wake up. I think we were gonna watch it that night after shift but…" Nick trailed off, looking at Greg. The younger man clenched his jaw and looked at the Texan sadly.

"Anyways," Nick said, wanting to change the subject. "Wanna watch it?"

"Sure," Greg said with a little light in his eyes. He put his hands underneath him, trying to move himself higher onto the pillows, but the pain in one arm and the cast on the other, not to mention how weak he felt and all the other excruciating pain in his body, did nothing to help. He whimpered slightly, but that was enough to get Nick's attention.

"Greg, Greg take it easy, bud. You just woke up from a coma and…you know what, maybe we should do this another time. You need to rest."

"No!" Greg shouted a bit too loudly. Nick looked at him in surprise and froze to the spot. "I mean, I'm fine, Nick. Play the movie."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not really tired anyways," Greg insisted, adding a small grin for good measure. _Lies, Lies, Lies. Truth was, he was exhausted, but he didn't want to close his eyes, afraid that he would have more nightmares or worse that this would all disappear and he'd be back in that dreadful barn._

"Alright, then," Nick shrugged and placed the movie into the DVD player. "Here we go."

~+CSI+~

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Nick laughed. "That must have hurt, of course, she was probably already dead before the car squashed her, right G?"

No response. Nick smiled, expecting to see Greg peacefully sleeping, but when he turned around, he saw that his friend was awake. But instead of watching the movie, he had a depressed look on his face and a distant look in his eyes. Nick paused the movie and moved closer to Greg. Something wasn't right.

"Greg?"

Nothing.

"Greg, are you alright? Can you hear me?" He brought his hand up to Greg's face about to tap it and see if he could snap him out of his trance. When the _tips_ of his fingers touched Greg's face, almost immediately, the younger man jerked away and shouted.

"Don't touch me!"

Nick snapped his hand back like Greg was gonna bite. "Whoa, G, it's just me."

Recognition flooded back into Greg's eyes and he seemed to realize what had just happened.

"Oh…sorry, I guess I just zoned out. Must be more tired than I thought," Greg chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Greggo, do you think I'm that stupid?" He said a little too harshly and frowned when he saw Greg cringe.

"P-Please don't call me that," Greg's voice shook. _Conrad had called him that numerous times during his 'stay' and he's hated it ever since. It just reminded him of…things._

"What?"

Suddenly, tears started falling down Greg's face, so unexpectedly that it made Nick freeze. Now he felt guilty for yelling at his friend; Greg was in a fragile state and he probably just hurt him more than he already was.

"Greg, what's-"

"C-Can…can you…I w-want to be alone, r-right now," Greg whispered as he curled in on himself, his back facing Nick.

"Greg-"

"Please."

"Alright; I won't be far, though, if you need something."

And he was true to his word; no way in hell he was going to leave the kid alone and there were two reasons for that. One: the bastard Conrad was still out there and he could show at any given moment, and two: he knew Greg didn't want to be alone, he was just upset and Nick didn't blame him. Nick sighed heavily as he sat down outside Greg's room, out of sight, but close enough if something happened.

Maybe, about two hours later, Nick got worried and couldn't wait any longer. Quietly, he stood up and walked to Greg's room. He peeked inside and saw that Greg was no longer awake, his tear-stained cheek squished up against his fist. He sighed; at least he was no longer crying. He hated when a friend of his was hurting. He silently moved over to Greg's sleeping form and pulled the sheets up over his shoulders.

"You'll be okay, Greg. You're not alone." Giving Greg a once over, he turned to leave. He'd call the team and let them know what happened; it's something they all needed to know in order to help out their friend.

~+CSI+~

**The Next Morning- 6:00 AM**

"How long has he been like this?" Catherine whispered as she, Nick, Grissom and Sara looked at Greg through the window. They had come an hour earlier after their shift to find Nick outside Greg's room, which had the door closed and Greg inside, still curled up and staring at nothing.

"Since last night, an hour or so after I called you guys."

"He looks so…" Sara began, unable to bring the words to her mouth. She didn't want to believe them.

"Depressed," finished Grissom. "Did he say anything to you? Like what happened?"

"No, I only told him that he was safe and nothing bad was ever going to happen to him again. But…" he seemed a bit hesitant until the rest of the gang looked at him eagerly. "I don't know he seems a bit skittish and touchy. He'll flinch if you touch him, if you move fast and he doesn't notice you or if… I called him 'Greggo' and he flinched at that, but…I don't know."

"He traumatized, Nicky. No telling exactly what Conrad did to Greg," Gris said.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said, too. It's just that, I feel like it's partially my fault. I, uh, kinda yelled at him. I might have broken him more than he already was; I think I scared him."

"Nick, you're his best friend, practically his brother. He just has to get used to the usual things that goes on. Three months is a long time to be isolated and tortured," Catherine said, placing a hand on Nick's back. "Like you mentioned, his mind and emotions are delicate, so we all have to take it slow."

Nick nodded as did the others and watched as Greg gazed listlessly at the wall.

"I just wish he would talk about it…with any of us."

"He'll get there, Nick, Greg will get there. He just needs time."

Apparently that time was right at the moment, because all of a sudden a small voice was heard through the window.

"Nick?"

Nick glanced at everyone in surprise before striding into the room, the rest of the team following. They found that Greg had sat up and he was now looking down at his clenched fists…which were shaking.

"G? Hey, man, you okay?"

"Greg?" Catherine whispered, wanting to go over to the boy and hug him like there was no tomorrow but, one: that would hurt him and two: right now, the kid needed space.

"Greg," Grissom said worriedly. "What is it?"

"I…I wanna talk about it. I'm ready to tell you what happened."

**TBC**

** Ooooo! Next chapter coming soon :) Our poor Greg :( Time for him to tell us what happened in his 3-month's with our very own sick bastard: Patrick Conrad ANND how Greg escaped! Stay tuned! Reviews :) (Mistakes are mine btw)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Greg sat nervously in the hospital bed, wringing his hands and keeping his head down. He knew Nick was glancing at him every now and then and he was fighting the urge to yell at him. They were waiting for Brass to get there so he could get his statement; but he didn't want to wait. The longer it took, the more he was rethinking his decision. Nick must've noticed how agitated Greg was becoming and he placed a comforting hand on the kid's arm gently.

"Hey, you don't have to do this right now if it's too much."

Greg looked up and smiled weakly before shaking his head. "No; if I don't talk about it now, I probably never will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thanks."

A few moments later, Brass came in. He was relieved that Greg had been found and was "okay" but the kid looked horrible. His face was still sporting ugly bruises and cuts, his breathing was still a bit scratchy and his hands if you looked close enough, were shaking. He just wanted to get this over with, and he knew Greg did too.

"Alright, Sanders, you ready?"

Greg took a deep breath and looked up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Jim smirked, as did Nick and the rest of the team. The detective took a seat on the other side of Greg's bed and pulled out a notepad.

"Start from the beginning, kid."

~+CSI+~

**3 Months Ago (84 days ago)**

_Day 1_

_"You think I'm stupid? I'm not gonna tell you that...ah, what the hell, you're never gonna see the light of day again, so what's the harm in telling you. Patrick Conrad; so remember that name when you meet your maker cause you're gonna have a hellova story to tell when you're up there. Welcome to the rest of your life, Greg." Conrad smiled evilly before kicking Greg in the stomach. "Nighty- night. We'll begin our sessions tomorrow morning; sharp."_

_ Greg gasped harshly, trying to catch his breath while watching his captor leave the barn and locking it behind him. With him gone, the room was silent besides Greg's breathing and the soft whimpers from Katie. This was going to be hell. His head was killing him and he could barely keep his eyes open. In a matter of seconds, the effects of the concussion took over and Greg let darkness take over._

_~+CSI+~_

_Day 2_

_ The next time he woke up, was to tormented screams. _Katie; oh no._ Greg blinked opened his eyes, trying to see in the dim light. Looking around, he noticed the room was empty, Katie nowhere to be found. All he could hear was her pleas and cries for mercy and he wanted so bad to go and help her. By the extent of the screams, he knew that something really terrible was being done to her. He wanted to cry… he felt completely helpless and he hated that feeling. He always had._

_ For what seemed like hours, he listened to Katie scream and cry and choke- oh god, he was strangling her. _

_ "Woo! That was fun wasn't it Katie?" A voice sounded and a door opened._

_ Greg flinched when he heard footsteps get closer and closer. Patrick was coming. When he came around the corner he gasped. He was dragging an unconscious Katie by her dirt-caked hair. Her face was almost completely disfigured, a brand mark was still smoking on her bare arm and her pant buttons looked like it was snapped carelessly. Greg was disgusted as soon as he came to realization; he had _raped_ her!_

_ "What the hell you son of a bitch," he growled. "What did you do to her?"_

_ "Don't worry, Greggo, you're up next," Conrad said, tying Katie back onto the chair._

_ "Don't call me that," Greg muttered._

_ "What, 'Greggo?' Why not? I think it's kind of catchy. Yeah, I think I'll call you that from now on, _Greggo."

_Greg flinched at the sound of the name said by someone so sinister._

Nick sat back as he heard this; no wonder Greg broke down when he called him that. The kid had been traumatized. This was just making him angrier and angrier every second.

_ "Now Greg," Conrad said as he looked down at the CSI on the floor in the back room. "What should we do first: the strangling or the sex?"_

_ Greg gasped slightly. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. "Go to hell."_

_ "Ha! I'm just playing with ya, Greg, I don't swing that way. Besides, Katie's enough to satisfy me."_

_ "You're a sick bastard, you know that?"_

_ "Of course I do, otherwise I'd probably be in a mental hospital. But I guess strangling it is."_

_ Everything, suddenly, moved so fast; Conrad had flown at him and pinned him to the ground. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He wrapped his two muscular hands around Greg's small neck and began squeezing._

_ The CSI gasped in surprise as all the air he had left his lungs. Conrad had been kind enough to unbind him, confident he wouldn't get away, so now he was able to defend himself. But he couldn't, he was already starting to see black spots. He scratched weakly at Conrad's hands in attempt to pry them off, but it was no use. He was a goner. Just when he thought his life was over, the pressure around his neck disappeared and air filled back into his chest. He coughed and wheezed violently, trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs._

_ "Gaah! Why…did…y-you…you…do that?"_

_ "You mean why did I strangle you or why did I trick you?"_

_ Greg scowled at the man while rubbing his sore throat._

_ "It's fun, that's why."_

"It's fun? He strangled you because it was _fun_?" Sara blurted out.

"For him, yeah, but for me…" Greg shook his head while unconsciously bringing a hand up to his neck.

_Day 15_

_ Greg was already trembling in pain; he'd been kicked, only god knows, how many times and his throat was pulsing in agony from the repetitive strangling sessions. He didn't know how much more he could take, but he had to be tough. His team was going to find him and he was going to be safe and sound at home in no time. _

_ Conrad had left for a while; said he needed some 'rest' after his session with Katie. He'd become good friends with the girl, keeping each other awake when it was crucial, encouraging each other to not give up even though it was very hard to do, especially for Katie. She was raped nearly every single damn day they were there. It made Greg sick and it nearly killed him. One time he got out of his binds and tried to stop Conrad, but it only resulted in getting a punishment: breaking his leg._

"H-He…he bent my leg back until my foot reached my chest. I-I _heard_ it snap and the pain was excruciating…but I guess that's what you get for trying to play the hero," Greg chuckled humorlessly as he wiped his nose.

_"You tried your best Greg," sniffed Katie. "Your intentions were good, just…he's too strong. But…I just glad you're here or I don't think I would have made it this far."_

_ "We're here for each other," he smiled. His leg was still stinging like crazy and he knew if it didn't get fixed soon, it would be infected._

_ There were a few moments of silence before Katie broke out crying; it hadn't been the first and it definitely wouldn't be the last time she cried unexpectedly._

_ "Hey, hey, hey, it'll be okay, Katie. We're gonna get out of this, I promise," Greg said soothingly. He wished he could go over and comfort her, but they were on separate sides of the room, tied up. His binds were tighter, because of the escaping incident, and it was nearly cutting off his blood supply._

_ "M-My mom, she's gonna be b-by herself; I w-was the only one s-she had l-left, Greg."_

_ "Hey! You're not going to die, okay? You can make it, I know you're strong, Katie. Just hold on and we'll get out soon."_

_ "How?"_

_ "I'm still working on a plan, but…when I get one, you'll be at home in no time."_

_ Katie gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Greg."_

_ "No pro-"_

_ Suddenly the door unlocked causing both captives to flinch. It was a sound they've gotten used to during the past month. Sometimes they hoped it was the police, but it never was; it was always Conrad._

_ "Howdy, kids, I think it's time to switch things up a bit. Greggo, _you_ get to decide what torture you want: more cigarette burns and broken fingers or a broken arm. Your choice."_

_ "How 'bout neither," Greg sneered._

_ "That's not one of the choices, kid. Pick another."_

_ "I said neither, you bastard."_

_ "What was that? Did you say you wanted both of them? Wow, never had that happen before."_

_ In a couple seconds, screams could be heard throughout the barn and it made Katie break down into tears once more. More of Greg's fingers were snapped and the scorching butt of the cigarette was pressed into his arms and torso. Last but not least, Conrad twisted the CSI's arm until a loud crack echoed throughout the room._

_ "Please stop! P-Please, I'm begging you!"_

Greg's breathing was becoming rapid and his watery eyes were distant…like he was lost in the memory.

"Greg? G, can you hear me? I think we need to take a break, Jim."

"No!" Greg blurted out. "I have to do this now…please."

"Alright, man," Nick sighed.

Greg took a deep breath and continued his story.

_Day 38_

_"Stop pleading you pathetic wimp; take this stuff like a goddamn man!" Conrad began kicking and punching everywhere he could: Greg's torso, his chest, his arms, even his face. When he was finished Greg was on the verge of unconsciousness, bleeding heavily and whimpering softly in pain._

_ "Greg…Greg can you hear me?" Katie said when Conrad left to clean up. The bastard had dragged the man carelessly back to his place, dropped him onto the ground and retied his binds. He was breathing hoarsely and she could see his shoulders trembling violently._

_ "Come on Greg talk to me, please. You can't give up, remember? You gotta keep going."_

_ Greg lifted his head up and the girl gasped. His face was a mess of blood and newly forming bruises. His nose was crooked as if it were broken- and it probably was- and his left eye was already puffing up._

_ "Oh my god, Greg. What did he do to you?"_

_ "I-I'm okay, Katie. D-Don't worry, I'm f-fine."_

_ "That's bull, Greg. You look like shit."_

_ "H-Ha, t-thanks."_

_Day 60_

_ A couple weeks after his arm was snapped, Conrad started stabbing and cutting them. He would stab them in the arms and torso, he would cut their legs, but he would do everything carefully so he wouldn't hit something vital. He wanted his captives alive to feel the pain. By the time each of them were done their sessions, they were throwing up and shivering from the loss of blood. But that wasn't the only thing they were throwing up from; Conrad was decent enough to feed them, but too much of an ass to give them anything fresh. He would always give them dirty warm water and moldy bread. They were surprised they hadn't died from that, yet, instead._

_ And then it happened; it was probably the worst day of Greg's life._

_ "Alright, Katie, it's been fun with you but I don't think you have the same spark you had a month ago. I'm done with you."_

_ Both Greg and Katie hoped, that by 'done' it meant he would let her go. They were wrong. And usually Conrad would take them out back to do things, but this time he changed it up a bit. _

"He _slaughtered_ h-her right in front of me," Greg said, tears running down his face. "Her blood got onto my face and my clothes…it was so much, too. I didn't even watch, but all I could hear were her screams…and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." Greg clenched his shaking fists.

"Greg, we should stop now. We can finish up later," Brass said, starting to stand up.

"No, I'm almost done, please, just let me finish."

Brass sighed and sat back down.

_ It was quiet without Katie, but Greg knew she never really left…because her rotting corpse was right beside him. It made him sick to his stomach to see someone he's gotten to know so well, treated like shit. Now he didn't know how he could go on; he felt like just giving in to the torture and let the injuries kill him. He prayed every day for his team to find him, but each day he was beginning to lose hope. He knew he shouldn't, because that was the only thing that was keeping him alive. So, he dealt with the sessions on his own, crying every single night and passing out whenever he had the chance, hoping that he would wake up the next day. Part of him was wishing that he wouldn't, though. _

_Day 83_

_ "__Now how about we play another game? I'll call it hunting for pigs."_

_"F-for the l-last time, I'm n-not a c-cop. I'm a c-crime scene in-investigator, hence the acronym CSI, bastard."_

_"Just the same and don't be such a wise-ass, it gets you nowhere in life, kid. Anyhow, here's how the game goes: I'm gonna take the cuffs off and I'm gonna leave the doors open. It'll be your choice if you want to go, but a fair warning; I'm only giving you a seven minute head start. If you can escape, which I highly doubt in your condition you can, you'll have my blessings. But if you can't and I catch you, you'll be dead," Patrick imitated a gunshot with his voice, pointing his gun at Greg's head. "I'll kill you right on the spot. So what do you say, sound like fun?"_

_This was his chance to his escape. Sure, it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. He nodded to Patrick and the man grinned in satisfaction._

_ "Good! The game will commence tomorrow night. But, in the meantime, you and your bunk mate will stay here while I catch some Z's. Night!"_

_Day 84_

_ "Okay Greggo," Conrad said as he began untying the binds. "I'm going to be in the back room and in seven minutes I'll come out. If you're still here, then that's your choice; if you're not, then I know that you tried escaping and I'll come after you, got it?"_

_ Greg nodded and Conrad smiled while stroking his hair. "Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it." With that, Conrad left for the back room, leaving Greg all alone. He choked out a sob; how was he supposed to even stand up? Conrad was right; he was weak and useless, maybe he should just let himself be killed. _

"But t-then I thought about you guys and that I'd be leaving you and my mom behind. I would be letting Conrad win and that wasn't okay with me. So despite all my injuries, I got up and limped out of the barn. It hurt like hell, but it was either that or death."

Nick smiled in pride for Greg as did everyone else. Even Grissom, he was proud of what a great CSI Greg turned out to be and he would never regret putting the kid on his team.

_ He could hardly breathe; his whole body felt like it was being poked by a million needles, but he had to get through it, he had to get out of there. It was almost dark and he couldn't really see where he was with one eye. He started panicking; Conrad was going to come out any minute and if he wasn't gone or hidden, there would be nothing left for him to do. He'd be dead._

_ Greg looked around to see if he could find anything…there was absolutely nothing but desert, desert and more desert. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain and despair. It was no use he couldn't- then he saw it. It was hidden well, but his trained eyes- or eye in this case- was able to see the littlest things. It was brownish grey car, hidden behind the barn and a bunch of plants. It had to be Conrad's; there was no other way the bastard could've gotten here._

_ "Okay, Greggo! Your time is up; get ready to meet your maker."_

Crap._ Greg limped towards the car, the pain in his leg intensifying with every step._

_ "Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_ He ran faster, looking back to see if he'd been caught. When he looked back again, he stumbled over a rock and he collapsed to the ground. He screamed out it pain when he jostled his…well when everything hit the ground. Yep, he just gave away his spot. He needed to hurry; he heaved himself up shakily and resumed his long journey to the vehicle. _

_ "Oh, there you are Greggo, I've been looking for you," Conrad shouted from ten feet away. Greg looked back frantically as instantly saw the gun raised at him. He tried running faster, but it was too much for his leg. Suddenly he heard a loud gunshot, followed by pain in his left side. He was freakin' shot! Conrad shot him! He fell to the ground once more, getting a face full of dirt. _

_ "Yahtzee!" He heard Conrad yell happily._

_ Greg could feel the warm sticky substance flowing down his stomach and soaking the ground. He thought of staying on the ground, letting his captor finish him off, but once again, his friends and his mom flashed through his mind. He couldn't leave them. Pulling himself up once more, he staggered over to the vehicle, sweat buckets and feeling nauseous. Then he suddenly realized he had no keys; Conrad had them._

_ "Dammit." Hopefully he could remember how to hotwire. He used to lose his keys a lot and hotwiring was what he always had to resort to. Swinging open the door with his, somewhat, good hand, he collapsed into the seat and started messing with the wires._

_ "Hey! Not so fast Greggo, we were just getting to the good stuff."_

_ Greg's breathing became rapid and his motions were sluggish and uncoordinated._

_ "Come on, come on," he whispered. At last, the engine sputtered to life and Greg smiled in relief. He shut the door and shifted the gear into drive; within seconds, he was tearing out of there while Conrad was in his rearview mirror._

"I don't remember much after that; I don't even remember how long I was driving. I think I must've blacked out, because the next thing I know, I'm in this hospital bed."

The room was silent for the next minute and a half, making Greg feel a little uneasy.

"My god, Greg," Catherine whispered. "But you know what? We are all so proud of you; you went through hell and even though at times you wanted to give up, you didn't."

"Yeah, man, compared to your three months, being buried is nothing. I think you endured more pain than I did."

"Nick-"

"'Nick' nothing, Greg. You went through shit and I don't know how you did it, but you did and you should be proud of that."

Greg looked at Nick for a moment before looking at everyone else. He _had_ made it; he honestly didn't know how he did it either, but he was home and safe and nothing could change that…hopefully. He smiled weakly before Catherine came over and gave him a gently hug…and that's when it hit him. He hadn't really thought about it until he told everyone about. It all just happened so fast and he must have been in complete shock before then.

He started shaking in Catherine's hold and he let all those days of torture and blood and screams out in the form of tears.

"Oh, Hun," Catherine whispered as Greg's grip tightened and the trembling got worse. She sat down on the bed next to the young man and rubbed circles on his back with one hand while the other carded through his hair. "You're gonna be alright, Greg."

"I think I've got all that I need," said Brass standing up and straightening his suit out. "Just get better, Greg."

Nick watched his friend sob quietly and pulled at his heartstrings to see someone so broken.

"Cath, I'll take it from here."

Catherine looked up and smiled. She knew Nick considered Greg as a little brother, so he felt that he had comfort his brother like an older sibling should. Nick stood up and went to where Catherine was sitting. Greg was crying so much that he didn't even notice the change in grip, the smell of the person holding him or the shifting on the bed.

"You're gonna be okay, man," Nick said.

The team left knowing that Greg didn't need everyone crowding around him; they'd visit him tomorrow. Maybe around thirty minutes later, the crying ceased and Greg's body fell limp against Nick's chest. The Texan looked down and smirked; the kid had cried himself to sleep. He didn't blame him, though. Greg had a rough week let alone, three horrific months and the guy must've been exhausted. And then to relive everything that happened had to have snapped him out of his shock.

"You're gonna get through this, buddy, I promise. Conrad will never get to you ever again; I'll make sure of that."

He laid Greg back on the pillows, smoothed the sandy hair back and smiled sadly. Greg was a one-of-a-kind friend, a brother, and he would do anything to protect him. He squeezed Greg's hand gently before he leaned back in his chair and drifted off. He kept his guard on, though; Conrad could be right around the corner.

~+CSI+~

Patrick stepped off the bus and looked around, squinting at the bright sunlight. He was going to fucking murder Greg Sanders; the little twit stole his _car_ and left him stranded out in his own little hideout. It was clever, but now he was more pissed than before; he had to walk ten miles to his lake-house that was void of any civilization, because all his weapons were in the car and he needed to get new ones. He shaved his beard, dyed his hair brown and changed his color contacts from blue to green.

When he felt the search for him might've died down a bit, he walked _another_ ten miles to find the nearest street and try to hitch a ride. When, finally, someone was decent enough to offer him a lift, they brought him to a bus station. He didn't want them dropping him off at the hospital just in case; every law enforcement officer was out looking for him and he couldn't take any risks.

He checked into a motel in a rundown area of Las Vegas and waited for the best time to strike. And then he had an idea; he had nothing to lose, so it was worth a shot. Greg Sanders wasn't going to know what hit him.

~+CSI+~

A loud ring jolted him awake, almost making him fall out of his chair. He swore under his breath as he hastily fished it out of his pocket. Glancing at Greg praying that he didn't wake up, the kid only groaned and rolled his head on the pillow before settling once again. Sighing in relief, he stepped outside and answered the phone.

"Stokes."

_"Nick, we got a call," Grissom said. "Conrad struck again; police got an anonymous call saying that some man that looked like Conrad grabbed his brother and ran. He tried running after him, but they guy was too fast."_

"You gotta be kidding me; you don't expect me to leave Greg by himself?"

_"I know, but we need all hands on deck here; assign hospital security to guard his door, we need you right now."_

"Grissom-"

_"Nick, now. Meet us at West Hacienda Ave; Greg will be fine."_

Nick sighed in annoyance but reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes."

He snapped the phone shut angrily and went back into Greg's room. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him sleep before he had to go over and wake the poor guy up.

"Greg," he whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. "G, wake up man." He must have really scared the kid, because the next thing he knew he was being clocked in the face.

"Oh my god, Nick. I'm so sorry, I just reacted and it's what I've been used to and-"

"Greg, man, it's alright," Nick laughed. "Don't worry about it. Listen, I've gotta run, but a security guard will be right outside, okay?"

"Nick, no please don't. Please don't leave me alone," Greg whispered, grabbing Nick's arm.

Nick pursed his lips sadly. The fear in Greg's eyes wasn't hard to miss. He was terrified.

"Greg I promise, he. Will. Not. Get. To. You. I'll be back in twenty minutes, alright?"

Greg looked hesitant, but nodded and let go of Nick. "Okay."

"Okay; I'll be as quick as I can." With that, Nick rushed out of the room.

Greg scrutinized the door warily, hoping that Nick or someone- that wasn't Conrad- would come and sit with him. He was worried something really bad was gonna happen… and he had a gut feeling there would be. He chewed his nails and watched as the guard stand by his door. What was he thinking? He was in a hospital full of security and witnesses; he'd be fine and Nick would be back in no time. Lying back on the pillows, he exhaled and let his tense muscles relax. But just in case, he had his phone in hand hoping that he wouldn't really need it. Closing his eyes he dozed off, waiting for his friends to come back.

~+CSI+~

Conrad watched as the man known as Nick Stokes drive off and disappear around the corner.

"Showtime," he grinned evilly as he stepped out from behind the bush and walked inside. This was going to be a piece of cake. He went up to the nurse's station and put on his best charming smile.

"Hi, I'm here to see Gregory Sanders; what room is he in?"

The girl must've hated her job or something, because she didn't even look up. She began typing on the computer before sitting back in her relaxed position.

"He's up in ICU, room 347," she said in a bored tone.

"Thank you." With that, Conrad hopped into the elevator. He was only seconds away from killing Greg Sanders and it was so exciting. He pulled a gun from his waistband and clicked the safety off. He assumed there would be a security guard in front of Sanders' door…not for long, though

~+CSI+~

Greg was about to fall completely into oblivion when he heard a loud pop; a gun, followed by a bunch of screams. He gasped as he shot up and snapped open his eyes.

"Where is he?"

That voice it was so familiar. It sounded like…oh god, no. Please no. He fumbled for his phone and called for the one person he trusted most. Just as he heard Nick answer, someone stepped closer to his room forcing him to hide the device under his sheets. His breathing became rapid and he could feel his body trembling in fear. This couldn't be happening, this could not be happening.

"Hello, Gregory; it's nice to see you again."

_It was happening. He couldn't believe this was really happening._

**TBC**

** Oh no! What's gonna happen to our poor Greggo? Stay tuned to find out! Two- four more chapter left probably, but you never know with me haha! Reviews**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hope you like this next update! Enjoy! :)**

"Hey, Nick where'd you get that nice shiner?" Sara asked as they each stepped out of their cars and walked to the crime scene. It was about a couple miles down the road, but the Denali's couldn't go any farther. Brass, Catherine, and Grissom were a little ways ahead of them along with a dozen other patrolmen. Nick had a really bad feeling though, like this whole thing was a trap, but he stayed quiet…for now.

He smirked at Sara before looking forward once again. "Greg."

"What? He punched you?"

"He didn't mean it; I think I just startled him and he's been so used to trying to defend himself so…"

"Yeah, I couldn't blame him. When I get my hands on Conrad, he's going to wish he was dead."

"I'm with you on that one, Sara," Nick said, prodding his cheek and grimacing. "But I must say…G has a killer right hook."

Sara chuckled and Nick joined in. In a matter of time they reached the crime scene, but…there was none. There was no "older brother," no cars, no nothing; Nick was going to guess that this was a… suddenly his phone began ringing and he flipped it open in fear when he saw the caller was Greg.

"Greg?" No response. Only the sound of crinkling sheets sounded through the speaker. _Maybe he misdialed…no something else was wrong. _ He motioned for his teammates to come over and he turned the volume up. That's when they heard it…the voice.

_"Hello, Gregory; it's nice to see you again."_

"Shit…this was a goddamn trap!" Nick shouted as he ran back towards the car. _Conrad had Greg, Conrad had Greg, Conrad had Greg…again!_ That was all he could think of. This couldn't be happening; how could he be so goddamn stupid? He jumped into his car and veered into drive, not even having to look twice to see if his teammates were following in their own vehicles.

"We're coming, G, I'm not gonna let him take you again…I promise."

~+CSI+~

"Well, Greg, I must say I didn't think you'd actually escape."

Greg inhaled; he had to be brave. "Guess you underestimated me then."

"I guess I did…not going to make that mistake again, though."

Greg heaved a sigh while flicking his gaze around to see if there was anything he could use for a weapon. His luck had run out though when he escaped and lived; there was nothing he could use to defend himself. He just hoped Nick was on his way back.

"What do you say Greg, how about we go finish our little game? Because no matter what the outcome was, you were going to be killed. I was going to murder you no matter what."

"You'll never get away with this, you know that?" Greg growled, shifting on the mattress.

"Maybe, maybe not. You never know in this crap town. Tons of drug dealers, murderers, rapists and other criminals get away with shit; maybe I'll be one of those guys."

"Ha! I doubt that. When my team finds you, your own mom wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Is that so? But don't you mean _if_?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you mean _if_ your team finds you? I pretty good at hiding my tracks. The only reason those pigs found my original hideout was because of you. Maybe if I'd have killed you earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation. But anyways, enough chitchat, time to get down to business. Now," Conrad reached behind his back and started pulling something out.

Greg had a feeling of exactly what it was going to be. The next thing he knew, a gun was pointing straight at his forehead. His breathing intensified and his fear was climbing. _Come on, Nick, where are you?_

"If you'll come with me, we can get on our way, sound good?"

"No."

"No? Well, I'm afraid it's not much of a choice. If you don't come with me right now, I'll splatter your brains all over the wall."

Greg swallowed nervously; Conrad was right, there wasn't a choice. Well, he was going to die either way so…

He slid out of bed, his casted leg the only thing that was keeping him from collapsing, before he started limping over to Conrad. At the last minute, he grabbed an empty bedpan and tried to strike the man with it. Unexpectedly, Conrad grabbed his wrist and twisted it around his back while wrapping Greg in a chokehold.

"Ah!" Greg gasped, struggling to get out of the tight grip.

"That wasn't a really a smart move, was it Greggo?" He heard Conrad say. He felt the man released his arm from his back and place the muzzle of the gun on his temple.

"Now, we are going to walk out of here very slowly; any funny business…well, you'll know what'll happen. Understand?"

Greg didn't answer, feeling his body shake in pain and tears make their way down his face. When he heard the gun cock, he flinched and whimpered.

"Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand. P-Please get that thing away from me!"

"No can do, Greggo; you might make a run for it, I gotta take precaution. Now, move."

Conrad began forcing Greg out of the room, the gun trained to his head and the tight arm around his neck. He couldn't breathe and it was bringing back unwanted memories. The strangling, the tricking, the blood, Katie's open, accusing eyes.

_"You promised me; you promised that I would get out alive. You lied!"_

Greg gasped as he shook his head to get back into reality.

"Nobody move!" shouted Conrad. "If anyone tries to play hero, I'll shoot you in the head! Now get down on the ground!"

Greg watched as the frightened nurses and doctors lowered themselves to the floor without hesitation. He also noticed the dead guard on the floor, an oozing bullet hole in his forehead. _Oh god, what's his family gonna do? He's dead because of me! It's my fault!_

He was snapped out of his guilt-ridden thoughts when a voice rang through his ears…a familiar _Texan_ voice. Nick! He looked up and saw Nick pointing a gun at him; no, he was pointing it at Conrad…right?

"Let him go!" Nick shouted angrily. He, the rest of the team and a bunch of other police officers had burst through the hospital doors only to find all the medical staff shivering on the ground while Conrad had Greg by the neck with a gun to his head. _Dammit, G!_

"Let. Him. Go," he growled in a more firm voice.

"Or else what? You can't kill me; not with buddy, buddy here shielding me. You don't want to hit him, now do you?"

Nick looked straight into Greg's brown eyes, instantly seeing the fear and discomfort flashing through them. He was gasping for air, trying to pry off the constricting arm that was holding him.

"You're choking him!"

"Am I now?" He whispered as he looked down at Greg. "Oh, I'm sorry, Greggo."

"Don't call him that you son of a bitch."

"But I like that name, don't you?"

"Not any more, I don't; now just, please, let him go."

"How about…no; I'm not finished with him."

Nick steadied his gun at Conrad, desperately wanting to shoot the bastard but afraid he'd hit Greg instead. He'd never forgive himself if he killed his best friend. He was getting angrier, though; Greg was fighting to stay conscious and now, Nick just noticed, blood was seeping through the kid's gown. His stitches had been ripped.

"Now, if you pigs don't mind, me and Gregory have some unfinished business to attend to; and if you don't put the damn guns down I will blow his brains out."

Nick was hesitant, but didn't want to risk anything, so he motioned for every to drop their guns before he did the same_._ He watched as Greg's eyes closed…almost in disappointment. _God Greg, I am so sorry._ Conrad began pushing Greg closer to the door, watching everyone's every move.

"If _anyone_ tries to follow me, to stop me or tries to shoot me, Greg here is a dead man." With that Conrad maneuvered over to the door and before leaving, he turned around and grinned.

"Nice knowing you all and cherish this moment; this'll be the last time you see Greg Sanders alive."

Nick ground his teeth in seething anger as he watched Greg and Conrad disappear in the elevator. He wanted so badly to run after them, because, frankly, he didn't want to lose his best friend again, he didn't even think he could go through that. And it wouldn't, because he wasn't gonna let it happen; he promised Greg and he planned on keeping that promise.

~+CSI+~

"Please, just let me go," Greg wheezed. He wasn't feeling good _at all_; he could feel warm trickling down his stomach and he could barely keep his eyes open. He was no longer walking on his own, but Conrad was nearly dragging him out.

"No can do, Greggo. You checked out a bit too early and I wasn't quite done with you." Conrad tightened his grip on Greg's neck as he pushed him towards a car. Little did he know it was Nick's Denali. He smashed the window with his gun and unlocked the door. Just as he shoved Greg into the back, he brought the butt of the gun down on Greg's temple.

"That'll shut you up for a while," Conrad growled as he slammed the door and ran around to the front to hotwire the car. He was going to get away this time and Greg Sanders' _body_ was going to be the only thing the police found. In a couple seconds, Conrad sped away just as Nick and the rest of the team burst through the doors.

"Dammit!" Nick shouted as he punched the concrete wall. He didn't even notice the pain, because he was already hurting. His brother was gone _again_ and…wait, was that his car Conrad stole? It was; he smiled in elation as he told Brass to cancel the BOLO.

"Why?"

"That was my car the idiot stole; we all have tracking devices installed so I'll just call Archie to get a trace."

Now everyone was filled with hope; they had a huge chance of getting Greg back alive. They just needed to be quick in case Conrad decided to go crazy…he kinda already was though.

~+CSI+~

"Come on Greg, wakey, wakey."

The CSI groaned weakly as he opened his eyes; the pain was immediate as the bright sunlight pierced his head. _Guess I can count on having another concussion._

"W-What's going on? Where am I?"

"Well, you're in the place that I call home, Greg. This is my father's lake house; you like?"

"Not really," Greg coughed. The place was dust filled and it was constricting his damaged lungs.

Conrad scowled and backhanded Greg across his face. "Too bad, this is the last place you're gonna see sunlight, kid."

When Greg's vision focused, he found that he was tied to a chair in a rundown cabin. _Great, another crappy place in the middle of nowhere._

"Anyways, it's time to end this." With that, Conrad pulled out a rag and shoved it into Greg's mouth. And when he pulled out knife from his weapons cupboard, all he could hear were the kid's panicked muffled screams; it was music to his ears.

"This is going to be so much fun."

~+CSI+~

"Archie, get a location yet?" Nick said anxiously as he and Grissom drove around town.

"Not yet, Nick but…oh, here we are."

Nick's heart sped up, wishing Archie could hurry; Greg's life was on the line.

"The car stopped a little ways past Temple Bar Airport. If I just zoom in a bit….aha! There's a small structure next to Lake Mead and-"

"That's where he has to be. Thanks Archie," Nick snapped his phone shut and faced Grissom.

"Lake Mead near Temple Bar."

Grissom nodded and pressed on the gas. It was time to get their crazy lab rat back home.

~+CSI+~

Greg whimpered in pain as the knife sliced through his skin for the hundredth time. He was losing consciousness, but he didn't want to pass out; he was scared that he wouldn't wake up ever again.

"Don't worry you'll be dead soon; I just want to make you suffer first," Conrad smiled as he cut another part of Greg's skin.

Greg squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran down his pale cheeks. _Please, Nick hurry up and find me. I don't know if I can go through this again._ He shivered when blood ran down his arm and puddled onto the floor. If Conrad didn't stop he was going to die from loss of blood.

"Don't cry Greggo, it'll be okay," Conrad said in a gravelly voice, stroking the man's hair.

Greg shied away from the touch, but he didn't get far. He was tied to a chair for god sake! His breathing hitched when the blade slid across his chest, ripped through the gown fabric and pierced his skin, blood instantly pouring from the fresh wound. His chest heaved up and down frantically as the pain grew. He was going to die; he couldn't believe he escaped only to die. Images of his friends and his mom passed through his mind. _I'm so sorry, mom, this is my fault. I should've stayed in the lab._

"Well," a voice said, causing him to jump in surprise. "It's been real fun with you, Gregory, but I'm afraid your time's up."

More tears fell out of Greg's eyes, knowing that this was the end. He was never going to see his friends again, never going to be a level 3 CSI. He failed…he was a complete failure.

Suddenly, he felt the binds around his wrist loosen and, for a moment, he thought he might've blacked out and Conrad had been killed by police during that time. But it wasn't.

"Oh, did you think I was going to stab you? God no, that would leave too much of a mess. You see, we have an advantage here that we didn't have back at the barn. Do you know what that is?"

Greg remained silent, looking into the cold eyes of Patrick Conrad.

"No? Well, I guess I never showed you, but," Conrad lifted Greg off the chair, taking out the gag, making sure to keep the knife at the kid's neck and pushed him towards the window. "Water, Greg; we got water this time. And now if you'll come with me-"

Conrad stopped as he heard something; a door slam. No one should be here, this place was secluded, who could possibly…those pigs. Shit!

"Looks like your little police buddies are here, Greggo. Too bad they're a bit late." Conrad opened the back door just as someone shouted.

"Greg!"

"Nick, he-!" Greg managed to get out before Conrad slapped a hand against his mouth.

"Shut. Up. And move."

Greg tried to slow Conrad down, struggling against his hold, but he was still too weak and the cast on his leg was heavy. As they got closer and closer to the water, he began panicking; if Nick didn't get a move on, he'd be meeting a watery grave.

~+CSI+~

Nick called out for Greg and he was very surprised when he heard a response.

"Nick, he-!" It sounded like it was coming from inside the house.

He and everyone else bolted inside, hoping to find Greg somewhere, but all the rooms were clear. He swore he heard Greg's voice, but maybe he was just imagining things. Nick shook his head in frustration as he looked out the window. His eyes grew wide when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Oh, no," he whispered, pulling out his gun and bursting through the door.

Grissom frowned at Nick's sudden outburst, but when he looked outside, he knew the reason why. He, too, pulled out his gun and followed the CSI out to the back. When he got closer to the lake, the splashes and the screams grew louder; Greg was being drowned.

~+CSI+~

When his body met water, he was a bit surprised; he didn't think it'd be so cold. And then Conrad dunked his head. He barely had time to inhale before he was put under. Sharp ice water entered his lungs, but as weak as he felt, he pushed himself out of the water and tried taking in oxygen. Conrad was too quick for him though; the man roughly grabbed his hair and held him underneath. His limbs flailed as his lungs begged for air, but he knew they weren't going to get any. In a matter of seconds, he felt his body weaken, black spots appearing in his vision and his motions become sluggish. He was dying, Conrad won and he lost. His last thought was his family- both his real and work family. He hoped they could get by without him. _Goodbye._

~+CSI+~

Nick almost froze when the splashing stopped and the water was still once again. _No, no, no, no._

"Greg!" Without blinking, he shot five rounds off at Conrad. The man's body danced as the bullets penetrated his chest, blood spurting from each of the wounds. The man's body fell back into the water and didn't move anymore. Patrick Conrad was dead. But at that moment, Nick didn't care; he threw his gun to the ground and raced into the lake towards Greg's body.

The kid's body was floating on the surface unmoving and silent. God he'd kill himself if his best friend was dead. He grabbed the fabric of Greg's soaked gown and pulled the limp form to his chest. What he saw was heartbreaking; Greg's face was stark white, his eyes closed and a sickening blue tint on his lips. He leaned down, praying to hear a breath, but of course, there wasn't.

"Come on, man, don't do this to me… I need an ambulance, now!" Nick frantically waded out of the water, holding Greg bridal style until he reached shore. Gently, he laid him flat and put his ear to Greg's chest and a finger on his neck. Nothing; no pulse, no breathing, no anything.

"Greg, come on man, stay with me! Don't give up, buddy!" He began the basic procedure of CPR, placing two hands on top of Greg's immobile chest and starting the compressions.

"Come on, man, please don't do this," he cried and he was pretty sure the wetness on his face wasn't just the water. He moved to Greg's mouth, tilted the kid's head back and pinched his nose as he covered Greg's mouth. "Don't die on me, Greg, don't die! Greg!"

**TBC**

** Mwahahahahaha! Sorry for the cliff hanger :) I know I'm evil. A couple chapters left so stay tuned. Next chapter will be up either Wednesday or Thursday. Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Greg, dammit wake up!" Nick cried, angrily pounding his fist on Greg's chest. He had lost _another_ one of his best friends and it was his fault. He never should've left Greg alone.

"Nick…Nicky, stop!"

"No! Please, man, wake up; breathe!"

Nick suddenly felt strong hands grab his arms and pull him away from Greg's lifeless body. He tried yanking away, but they were too strong and he was too weak. Greg was dead and he failed to protect the kid. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pale body that was lying in front of him and it was so hard to breathe. His knees collapsed underneath him and his body shook with heartbreaking sobs. _Greg's dead. Greg's dead. Greg's dead._ _Conrad won._ He watched some policemen dragged Conrad's body out of water and placed him away from Greg's. Suddenly, just as he was about to go strangle the dead body, he saw something. No, he _wanted_ to see something; he was just imagining it…right? He stood up and looked at Greg's fingers carefully; he was positive they twitched. His eyes widened and he ran back down the hill; they twitched again.

"G? Come on man can you hear me?"

"Nick," Grissom said sadly, "We were too late."

"No! I saw his fingers move, he's alive!"

"Nick you're seeing-"

All of a sudden, Greg's body jerked, startling both Grissom and Nick, and began coughing violently, sputtering out lake water and puke.

"Greg!" Nick said happily as he rolled Greg to his side to help him breathe better. "It's alright, Greg, you're okay." _Thank you god._ "I need the paramedics!"

When Greg finally finished puking his guts, Nick grabbed his shoulders and brought the shivering kid to his chest. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, G. I never should have left you alone."

"N-N-Nick?" Greg rasped.

"Yeah, bud, it's me. You're okay."

"Con-Conrad?"

"Don't worry about him, alright? He's dead."

"G-Good." With that, Greg's body sagged and Nick thought, for a moment, that he stopped breathing again. But, thankfully, instead the kid just passed out from exhaustion. After a couple minutes, the paramedics took Greg from Nick's protective hold and wrapped him in a cluster of blankets before strapping him onto a gurney. They didn't even protest when Nick jumped in the back with them, but forced him to have a blanket. He actually didn't even notice he was shivering until it was pointed out. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as the paramedics placed an oxygen mask on Greg's face which, by the way, was finally gaining its color back. Nick smiled weakly and grasped Greg's limp hand, enveloping it in his to warm it up. That's when he noticed the cuts on Greg's arms, and they weren't old ones. He frowned and pulled back the blankets to see the gown ripped and coated in blood. The bastard had tortured Greg again! He guessed he was so busy in trying to make the kid breathe, he missed it; he was glad he was in the ambulance, or he would've loaded another clip into Conrad's dead body.

"You're gonna be okay, man. You're safe now."

~+CSI+~

When they arrived at the hospital, Greg was whisked away to the emergency room. His casts got wet, obviously, so that needed to be removed and replaced immediately. Nick also caught wind that Greg had a mild case of hypothermia, therefore that needed to be taken care of as well. And last, but not least, the incisions made by Conrad's knife had to be cleaned and stitched before Greg caught more infections.

When he was finally placed in a different room, Nick demanded that he sit with him and the doctor didn't refuse. The patient seemed to be more relaxed anyways when he had someone visiting.

"How is he?" Sara whispered, not wanting to wake the peacefully sleeping man up. She went over to the other side and brushed away the blonde curls from Greg's forehead

"Gettin' better," Nick said, squeezing Greg's hand lightly.

"That was close, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…too close."

~+CSI+~

The next few hours were quiet and serene. Greg's, now bandaged, chest bobbed up and down steadily and the only thing he needed to aid him in breathing was the nasal canal snaked underneath his nose. Greg's physical health wasn't something to really worry about now, but Nick felt they needed to keep a keen eye out for his mental health. Greg's mind was probably going to play tricks on him, plague him with nightmares and even cause him to say things he normally wouldn't say. Well, they would find out when the kid woke up…and hopefully that was soon.

Another hour later, Greg finally began showing signs of waking up. But he seemed…troubled, like he was caught in a nightmare.

"G? Greg, man, can you hear me?" Nick shouted worriedly and started shaking Greg's shoulder.

Greg suddenly whimpered and it broke Nick's heart. _Yep definitely a nightmare; shit!_ It, now, made him more desperate to wake his friend up.

"Greg come on, buddy. Open your eyes. You're safe now, alright? Conrad can't hurt you anymore."

Immediately, Greg's eyes flew open and gulped in a ton of air, breathing erratically. Almost like he was drowning…again. The younger man searched the room with his big brown eyes in panic until Nick grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to make eye contact.

"Greg, listen to me; Conrad. Is. Dead. I killed him myself."

Greg knew. He had a feeling that Conrad was dead, but the nightmare he just endured…it was almost as worse as the real thing. He could still actually feel the knife cutting his chest, the cold water entering his lungs, and the feeling of peacefulness overcoming him. And even before that, he dreamt that he was back in that barn and where he was now was just a set dressing. He hoped to god that wasn't true; he hoped to god that he really had been rescued and that Nick was really looking him in the eyes, trying to calm him down.

He knew he should probably tell Nick this, but he was too scared; he was too worried that the Texan might think that he was weak and hate him. He didn't want to believe that, but while he told everyone what happened, he left some things out…crucial things. Like how Conrad constantly degraded him, made him think that he was worthless and that his team hated him…that _everyone_ hated him. And he knew it was probably true, but he'd play it safe for a while until he was able to walk. Then he could quit and maybe go back home with his mom, because he knew everyone in Las Vegas would be better off without a screw-up like him.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. After a few moments, his breathing slowed down and his heart began beating at a normal pace.

"That's it, G, you're okay. I gotcha, bud."

Greg smiled weakly at Nick and the Texan did the same.

"You alright now, kid?"

But what Greg heard was, "Are you done freaking out like a fucking wimp?" Greg winced inwardly, but casually nodded his head.

"Okay." Nick grinned as he pat Greg's back gently. "So…how are you feeling?"

"Like someone tried to drown me," Greg said, attempting humor.

Nick chuckled and leaned back in the chair while folding his arms over his chest. "That's understandable. Do…do you want to talk about it?"

Greg clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands. It'd been almost a week and they were still shaking like crazy…and Nick did not miss this.

"Greg, remember before? It gets better when you talk about it; _you_ get better."

Greg winced again. _Just talk about it so I can leave; you're such a burden._

"I…not right now. Anyways, it's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

Nick sighed; Greg was hiding something from him and was going to find out one way or another. But not today. The kid, even if he denied it, was still in pain, he was still fragile, so today was not the day to impose.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, I'm here for you."

The CSI nodded before yawning loudly and leaning back on the pillows. The drugs always seemed to know when he was up. His mind became clouded and everything was getting out of focus.

"Get some sleep, kid," he heard a faraway voice say.

"Nick," he groaned, his eyes fluttering close.

Nick leaned forward in his chair to hear his friend. "Yeah, G?"

"S-S'rry."

"For what?" Nick frowned, clearly confused…and worried. Why would Greg be sorry? Nothing was the kid's fault. If anything it was his own; he left Greg when he had a feeling the call-out was a fake and he failed to get any evidence to find him when he went missing. Yeah, he was a great friend.

"F-For being a burden. I k-know you don't want t-to be here." With that Greg's head lolled on the pillow and he was asleep within seconds.

Nick rubbed his mouth as he heard this. "Damn."

**TBC**

** It's a short chapter I know :( but it was something to keep you guys satisfied and because I promised it today :) Hope you liked and the next chapter will be up, hopefully, soon. Preview: Nick has to convince Greg nothing was his fault and that no one hated him. Poor Greggo :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Writer's block is what took me so long :( sorry, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**3 Days Later**

_Her eyes were ice cold, staring at him accusingly. The worst part was she was lying right next to him, rotting and making him sick to his stomach._

_ "This is your fault Greg; you lied to me! You said _we_ would be saved, not just you. You said I was going to see my mom again! Why did you lie to me Greg? Why didn't he kill you? You should be dead, not me!"_

_ "I'm so sorry, Katie, I didn't know he'd kill you. I would switch places in a heartbeat."_

_ "Yeah, sure you would. You would've escaped the minute you had the chance if it weren't for the gimpy leg; you would've left me behind! I hate you, Greg; I can't believe I ever trusted you!"_

_ "No, please don't say that; I'm sorry Katie, I'm-"_

_ "Sorry ain't gonna cut it, you bastard," sneered Katie._

_ Suddenly Conrad came out of nowhere, slashing Katie's throat with a knife, blood pouring out onto the ground._

_ "You're next, Greggo," he said, inching closer to Greg who was cowering against the wall._

_ "No. Nick said you were dead, you can't be here!" _

_"And yet I am, boy."_

_ "Please just get away from me!"_

_ "No can do. Now, I want you to look at me when I kill you; I want to see the light fade away from your eyes every single damn time I stab you in the chest. Look at me Greg…Greg? Greg! Greg…_

"Greg! Come on man, you're scaring me!"

The younger CSI's eyes snapped open and he shot forward; he felt hands on his shoulders and he jerked away, knowing that those hands were going to strangle him.

"G, calm down, it's just me; Nick!"

Greg frowned for a moment at the Texan before recognition flooded back into his eyes.

"Greg?" Nick said cautiously.

"I-I'm okay, I'm fine I just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to explain the nightmare he didn't want Nick to know about.

"The hell you are, G. Something's up and I want you to tell me now; you've been like this for days and I'm tellin' you man, it's going to destroy you. You hardly talk to anybody that visits you, you've barely finished one jello cup since Conrad brought you to that lake house and I don't think you've slept peacefully for who knows how long. Greg, I don't want to lose you again, for god's sakes; please just let me help you."

"Nick, for the hundredth time; I'm okay, stop worrying about me. I was kidnapped, saved, kidnapped again and saved again. It's not that bad."

"'It's not that bad?' Not that bad; you got to be fucking kidding me, Greg. Conrad _tortured_ you, he hurt you, he nearly kills you and you say it's not that bad? What the hell man?" Nick stood up from his chair and paced the room, still looking at Greg. "You can't keep it all bottled up, man, because if you don't let it go now, you might explode at the worst possible moment."

Greg remained silent, looking down at his trembling hands. His breathing was becoming erratic with fear and a touch of anger. He wanted to tell Nick, he really did, but he knew it'd be a bad idea. _He hates you; everyone does. They don't want their time wasted by your feelings._

"Come on bud," Nick pleaded, coming up to Greg and grabbing both his hands in his. "Just talk to me; aren't I your best friend?"

The anger seemed to dominate his fear and Greg ripped his hands away. "I don't know, are you?"

Nick looked taken aback, frowning in confusion. "What?"

"Are you my best friend, Nick? Is anyone my friend around here?"

"Greg, what the hell are you talking about, of course we are."

"Don't lie, Nick, I know you guys all hate me. I'm a burden to everyone, but no one wants to be the ass and tell me!"

"Greg-"

"No, I understand; no one wants to hurt the weak, stupid wannabe CSI, right? Maybe I should've just given up a long time ago. Well, you know what? You guys won't have to deal with me anymore, because I'm quitting."

Nick was completely stunned at what he just heard. He grabbed Greg's shoulders roughly and forced the kid to look at him.

"Greg, come on man, why are you saying this?"

The younger CSI looked at Nick darkly before turning away. His features softened and he sighed heavily.

"What did he do to you; what did he say, G? I know he said something and I'm telling you that whatever it was it's not true."

Greg stared at the Texan sadly for a moment, wondering if he should tell the man, but knew it'd be a big mistake. Nick would laugh at him, make fun of him, them leave him alone. In fact, right now, that's what he wanted to be: alone.

"Please," he whispered so softly, Nick had to move in closer to hear. "Just go."

"No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on in your head."

"It's nothing! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Nick backed off and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright; take it easy, man. I'll leave."

Greg could see the hurt in Nick's eyes as he watched the man back out of the room. What was wrong with him? Nick was trying to help him and all he did was push him away. The man even went through an ordeal like his and he was brave enough to talk about it. So why couldn't he? _Because you're weak and pathetic._ His body began shaking and his breathing hitched._ You're a screw-up, Greggo. Everyone hates you but they won't say it._ And that's when he couldn't take it anymore; it was all too much. He ripped out the wires and the I.V and jumped out of bed. He cried and screamed, throwing things around, flipping chairs over, even broke a mirror. He was broken and nothing would ever go back to the way it was.

When Nick heard the screaming while speaking to a nurse at her station, he gave her a worried look before rushing back to Greg's room.

"We have a code gray over here!" The nurse shouted as she followed Nick, along with additional staff.

Nick ran into his friend's room and found the kid throwing objects around and blood running from a gash in his hand. The younger man was screaming and had tears running down his pale face.

"Greg! Greg, man, calm down! Gre-" Nick dodged the lamp that was chucked at his head and smashed against the wall. "G, come on, stop!"

"It's all my fault; I'm weak and pathetic. You guys are better off without me, I should be dead!"

Nick's heart tore, but he needed to stop Greg before he hurt someone or himself. He quickly ran at the man before he could pick something else up, and wrapped his arms around Greg's.

"Stop, let me go, please! Just let me go!" Greg shouted, struggling in Nick's hold.

"You're okay, G, take it easy. I've got you, man, you'll be alright." _I'm gonna get you through this._

Suddenly a nurse came up to them and inserted a sedative into Greg's neck. Almost immediately, Greg collapsed to the floor, bringing Nick down with him. His crying began to cease and the body tremors became less violent.

"Shhh, you're gonna be alright, G. I'm gonna help you through this," Nick whispered, running a hand through Greg's hair as the man grew limp in his arms. There was something that Greg hadn't told him and whatever it was, was tearing the kid by the seams. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

**TBC**

** Sorry for a short and possibly bad chapter(and maybe a bit OOC for some) annnd that it took me ages to update it. This chapter was a bit tough, but the next one won't be 'because Nick is going to get Greg's head on straight that EVERYONE loves him! Stay tuned! Reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_"What happened?"_

_ "I think he just exploded…and I knew it was going to happen sooner or later; that's why I was trying to get him to talk to me. But he left out something, I know it."_

He heard faraway voices, but he could quite make out who was talking. One of them had a funny accent and the other was soft yet strong.

_"Will he be okay?"_

_ "I don't know, Sara. I sure hope so; he scared the crap out of me. I come in and I found him throwing things all over the place."_

Sara? Why did that name sound so familiar? He couldn't stay asleep any longer; he had to see what was going on.

_"God, I hate seeing him like this. Are the restraints really necessary? I mean it's a bit excessive, don't you think?"_

_ "Yeah but the doctors were worried he'd hurt himself even more. The gash on his hand needed ten stitches; what if it'd been worse?"_

_ "I guess you're right."_

Restraints? What restraints? Where was he? God, he hoped it wasn't back in the barn. He couldn't be back there. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the world of the living and he was anxious to see what was going on.

_"Oh no, Nick what if…what if he thinks he's back in that barn with Conrad? With the restraints on his wrists it's sure to bring back memories, right?"_

_ "Damn…you got a point."_

_ "Maybe we should-" _

Greg began stirring causing both Sara and Nick froze in their spots. They were screwed; they'd been hoping to get the straps off of Greg's wrists so the kid wouldn't panic, but, unfortunately, they were too late. Greg moaned tiredly, his head rolling on the pillow and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hmmm, wha's goin' on?" The young CSI slurred, looking around in confusion.

Nick and Sara watched in uneasiness as Greg looked around the room, his eyes glazed over and filled with oncoming panic.

"Greg," Nick said cautiously, moving closer to the younger man. But before he could say anything else, Greg moved his arm up before noticing that he couldn't.

Greg frowned, his eyes going wide and his breathing intensifying. He looked at his strapped down wrists and frantically began pulling on them, hard enough to create bruises. Nick swallowed nervously; he had to calm the kid down before he hurt himself.

"No, no, no, please…this can't be happening. I can't be back there, he supposed to be dead; god this isn't happening!"

"Greg! Greg, man, it's okay," Nick said calmly, grabbing ahold of Greg's biceps firmly and forcing him to look him in the eye. "You are not back in that barn; Conrad does not have you, remember? We got you back and now you're in the hospital with Sara and me, alright?"

Greg didn't say anything, but instead looked down at the straps worriedly. Nick picked up on the silent question and sighed.

"Those are just there to prevent you from hurting yourself, buddy; you had a little panic attack earlier and the doctors were afraid you'd injure yourself."

That seemed to be good enough for Greg, because he finally seemed to relax; his breathing slowed and he slumped wearily against the pillows. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and Nick figured it was safe to take his hands away from Greg.

"I'll go get the doctors to see if we can get these off, huh? Sara will stay here with you."

Greg's eyes remained closed as he nodded and Nick pat him on the shoulder before going to find Dr. Albert. Sara waited until Nick was gone before she went over to Greg and sat by his head, placing a hand on his arm. She tried not to wince when her friend cringed, but she understood why he'd do so.

"You doing okay?"

The young CSI opened his eyes groggily and stared at Sara blankly before flashing a faint smile. "I've been better and I mean _a lot_ better than how I feel now."

Sara smirked sadly at the younger man and placed a hand on his head gently. He smiled back as he leaned into her touch while closing his eyes slowly. The past few days he's been running on low energy; he'd become completely drained within five minutes. It was probably the heavy painkillers, but as much as they made him feel happier, he kind of wished he would be able to stay awake for at least half an hour. Before he could think another thought, Greg passed out in Sara's comforting arms.

~+CSI+~

Greg lazily opened his eyes and looked around the room before remembering that, earlier, he had restraints on his wrists. A flash of panic surged through him until he lifted his arms and saw they were free. Relaxing, he sat up and noticed that he was alone in the room; it wasn't a surprise to him, though. He knew that the team hated him for everything he's done and probably hasn't done and he didn't blame them. He was a screw-up and there was no denying it. He took a wobbly breath as he felt tears well up in his eyes. No one needed him…except his mom, hopefully, and he decided that it'd be best if he just left now. Greg ripped out the tubes and wires from his arms before throwing back the covers and placing his feet on the cold, sterilized floor. That part was over…now if he could only manage to stand up; he held his breath while pushing himself off the mattress. Almost instantly, he tilted sideways, the weight of his cast bringing him towards the nightstand. He leaned heavily against it, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths while waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"Greg, what the hell are you doing man?"

Greg jumped and snapped his eyes open to find Nick placing a coffee cup on a chair and rushing over to Greg's side. Good thing he got there, because Greg didn't know how long he could hold himself up. In a matter of seconds, the floor flipped and he began a descent to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa easy, buddy. I gotcha," Nick whispered as he sat Greg back on the bed. "What were you trying to do; escape?" Nick said in a joking manner.

"Yes; I wanna go back home…to my mom."

The smile on Nick's face disappeared and he looked at Greg in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why do you want to leave? What aren't you telling me Greg?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Greg asked in annoyance as he lay back against the pillows and pulled the sheets over his waist.

"So I can get a goddamn answer from you; you're hiding something from me and it's killing _you._ You have to tell me so I can help, man…please just let me help you."

Greg looked up at Nick and stared at him with sorrow filled brown eyes. He had to tell him or Nick was never going to stop bugging him about it…and he was never going to get better, either.

"You're not gonna laugh at me are you?"

"G," Nick chuckled humorlessly. "Why in the world would I laugh at you? You've gone through a ton of shit, man, and there's nothing funny about any of it."

Greg nodded hesitantly and looked down at his hands for a moment. "Alright…I'll tell you."

Nick nodded in satisfaction and sat back in his chair, watching his friend tiredly. All of a sudden someone shouted Greg's name frantically and both men looked up to see a 30ish blonde woman running into the room with tears on her face.

"M-Mom?" Greg said, utterly surprised.

"Greg, oh my god sweetie I was so worried!" She wrapped Greg into a tight embrace, yet careful of his still healing injuries.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come any sooner; I had been away on a trip and when I got home I got messages saying that you'd been kidnapped then found. I came as soon as I could and now I'm here, honey."

Greg frowned for a moment before wrapping his arms around his mother's small body and digging his head into her shoulder blade. His shoulders started heaving as Greg let out silent sobs and his mother instantly moved closer to her son, holding him like she'd never let him go.

"I'm here, Greg. It's alright, you're safe now," his mom soothed, running her hands through Greg's hair and rocking back and forth like she used to do when he was younger. She couldn't believe she'd almost lost her only child. God, she didn't know what she'd do if her little Gregory was gone forever.

Nick watched the pair sadly and decided that he should give them some privacy; Greg's confession would have to wait. Silently, he stood up and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Nick turned around to Sara coming towards him with two cups in her hands. She stopped in front of him and handed him the cup. _Thank god for coffee._

"Oh, umm, Greg's mom came and I figured they'd need some time alone."

Sara nodded as she glanced at the room window and smiled sadly at the scene. "Did you talk to him about…you know?"

"No; No, his mom came in just as he was about to, but I'll talk to him later."

"Well, let's leave them alone for a few hours; we can come back later. How 'bout we go get something to eat, huh?"

Nick smiled and followed the younger woman out of the hospital. It was actually weird to be outside; he couldn't remember the last time he had been. He was so occupied in keeping Greg safe and calm that the hospital was like a second home. But now it felt good to be out of the disinfectant smell and into the fresh air.

~+CSI+~

Nick walked through the familiar hallways with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. It'd been nearly two hours since he left Greg and his mom; he couldn't wait any longer to see what Greg had to admit. Especially if the kid was thinking about quitting; he couldn't let that happen. Greg was the best lab tech they had and a remarkable CSI as well. No one could replace Greg and nothing would be the same without the kid. Three months was dreadful, imagine forever. Nick took a chugged the rest of the coffee before throwing the cup away in the nearest trash can, wiping a hand down his face and heading towards Greg's room.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, he glanced through the window and smiled sadly. Greg was fast asleep propped up on his mom's thigh while she had an arm wrapped around his chest and her hand weaving her fingers through her son's hair. Greg's hand gripped weakly on his mother's wrist, his arm moving up and down in sync with the steady rise and fall of his stomach. The woman hadn't been there more than two hours and she already looked completely exhausted. Her head was resting on Greg's and her eyes were closed, yet Nick knew she was ready to attack anything that dare threaten her son. Sighing, he knocked on the door before letting himself in; the older woman looked up and smiled at him warmly. Nick returned the gesture and looked at his friend.

"Is he asleep?"

The woman nodded, looking down at her peaceful son. "Yeah, he just fell asleep ten minutes ago."

There was a minute of silence before Greg's mom spoke again. "You must be Nick," she whispered, careful not rouse her son. "Greg's told me a lot about you…I'm Emma by the way."

"Hope its good things, ma'am"

"Of course it is; Greg won't shut up about you CSI people," Emma chuckled. "You guys are like his second family; and you, you're like the big brother he never had. Greg was an only child and he never had anyone to protect him from bullies. I know I can trust you guys; it's really nice to know that he has incredibly great friends like you all."

Nick blushed inwardly and smiled. _The big brother he never had, huh? Well, he guessed it was true for him as well._ He watched as the smile slowly disappeared from Emma's face and formed into a sad frown.

"I can't believe this happened to him…you did get the guy who did this, right?"

"Patrick Conrad: dead by my hands; no one is allowed to hurt Greg…especially the way Conrad did."

"He looked worse than this, didn't he," Emma whispered in a shaky voice.

Nick pursed his lips uncomfortably. He didn't want to break the woman's heart, but he knew she didn't want the bullshit version, either.

"Yeah, but the good thing is that he's safe and on the mend."

"You're right about that, I suppose," Emma yawned.

"Why don't you take a break, I'll watch over Greg," Nick suggested.

"You know what? I think I will; I haven't eaten much since I got here and a hot coffee would be nice." Emma carefully picked Greg's head up from her lap and gently laid him back on the pillows. She kissed Greg on the forehead and turned to leave, placing a warm hand on Nick's arm before exiting the room and shutting the door. Nick looked at Greg for a second then sat down in the chair next to the nightstand. For the next ten minutes, Nick watched Greg breathe and sleep and continuing breathing and continuing sleeping. A bit after one pm, Greg's eyes opened slowly and found Nick still watching him. He shifted on the bed, getting comfortable and looked at the older man in annoyance.

"You're kinda creeping me out, you know," he whispered.

Nick blinked, realizing that Greg was finally awake. He chuckled and sat forward in the chair. "Sorry, there's not much else to do besides watch crappy soap operas or read," Nick looked at the nearby magazine that he was going to read earlier, but instantly put it down when he saw the topic. "Women's Fashion, ugh."

Greg snickered and sat up, the grin immediately disappearing. "I'm not gonna get away with it that easily, huh?" Greg said dejectedly, insinuating the talk with Nick about the secret he's kept for so many weeks. He knew his mother's distraction wouldn't last forever and the moment was going to come sooner or later…though he kind of preferred later.

"Nope; now, what were you keeping from the team and I?"

Greg sighed, twiddling his thumbs and looked at Nick. "Conrad he…he said some things."

"What type of things?" Nick questioned worriedly.

"You guys…you don't hate me, do you?"

"Is that what the bastard told you; that we hated you? Of course we don't!"

"He said that you guys hated me and that I was a burden to everyone around me. He told me that I was weak and pathetic and that I deserved no one. He said that I was a failure at everything I did and I know I am. I just can't believe it took all this to realize it; the worst thing, though, when he told me that everyone was glad I was kidnapped and that you probably just left me for dead. 'Las Vegas- hell the whole world- would be better off without Gregory Hojem-Sanders existing,' he would tell me. And each day he had me, he would constantly degrade me…until I believed it. I still do. That's why I'm leaving; you guys don't need a screw-up like me."

"That son of a bitch," muttered Nick angrily. "Greg, I want you to listen to me- and listen to me very carefully: _No one_ hates you…_no one._"

"But Patrick said-"

"Fuck Patrick! He was a twisted bastard that told you lies. Do you think if we hated you we would've spent _three months_ trying to find you? Usually if someone is missing for that long, we would've given up after two months."

"But-"

"If I have to get everyone from the lab down here I will and I bet my _life_ that each and every single one of them will tell you that what Conrad brainwashed you into believing isn't true…and it never will be, G. You are a very important person, not to mention a very important person on Grissom's team. Do you think if he hated you he would have put you on his team? If he hated you, he might've failed you on purpose, hell maybe even rejected your request to become a CSI. We all love you and your crazy personality and it definitely would not be the same without you. Hell I, personally, am glad you came along; the lab was extremely boring before your cheesy jokes, funny stories, that goddam rock music- which I _still_ don't understand how you can listen to that- and everything else you do that makes you who you are. Greg you are my best friend- the best kid brother- that I've ever had. You are _not_ worthless, you are _not _pathetic, you are _not _a failure, and no one- and I mean no one- wants you dead. Not the people who love you. You are smart, wild, funny and a really great person, so don't let that friggin' son of a bitch convince you otherwise, alright?"

"You-you really mean that?" Greg said hesitantly.

"G, look me in the eyes and tell me if I'm lying," Nick said, grabbing Greg's wrists gently.

Greg was silent for a moment while tears filled his eyes and a weak smile crept onto his face. "I believe you…thanks, Nick."

"No problem kid." And without a second thought, Nick brought the smaller man into a gentle embrace. "We've missed you, buddy. God, we've all missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," Greg whispered, squeezing his eyes shut so the waterworks wouldn't escape. He _wasn't_ a failure, he _did_ have friends, and _no one_ hated him. God, he couldn't believe he let Conrad brainwash him like that.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and started talking; no topic, necessarily, but just random things. And then, that's when Nick got serious.

"Do you really want to quit?"

Greg sobered up and broke eye contact with Nick. For a moment he was quiet and Nick thought Greg was thinking of a way to skip the subject.

"I don't know yet," Greg whispered. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, even though I don't like the idea, I'll respect whatever choice you make, bud."

Just as Greg was about to say something, there was a soft knock on the door and Emma stepped back into the room. Nick knew this was his cue to leave, so he looked at Greg, smiled and nodded while patting his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, buddy."

Greg nodded and silently watched the Texan leave the room. What the hell was he gonna do?

~+CSI+~

"Mom?" Greg swallowed nervously.

"Yes honey?"

Greg sighed and stared off into the distance. His head was lying on his mother's thigh again while she continuously stroked his arm.

"I don't know what to do."

Emma frowned and looked at her son worriedly. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

The younger CSI took a trembling breath as tears began to form in his eyes. "I want to quit."

**TBC**

**Not much of a cliffhanger- but if u think it is then: mwahahaha a cliffy! So I'm going to Disney tomorrow for a whole week, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter written and updated :) In the meantime: reviews! Also I'll try and work on mauled for those reading this story whose also ready that, too. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**LAST CHAPTER! (That's why it took me so long to update ;)) ENJOY!**

Catherine walked down the hallway of the crime lab, taking a break from writing up her conclusion on Greg's case. When she passed the layout room, she stopped suddenly and frowned. Nick, who she thought was still at the hospital with Greg, was sitting at the light table looking worried, confused and sad.

"What's wrong, Nicky?" Catherine questioned as she stepped into the room and stood across from the Texan. He looked up and the blonde knew that there was gonna be some bad news.

"It's Greg…he wants to quit."

"What?"

"Yeah…he told me…he told me before he had his panic attack, after I caught him trying to leave the hospital earlier today, and then I asked him if he still did and he said he wasn't sure, but…it sounded like he already made up his mind. He really wants to leave."

Catherine let out a shaky sigh; she didn't want Greg to leave, they had already been without him for too long…but she understood the reason why Greg would quit and she didn't blame him. He'd been through a lot.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait and see."

Nick pursed his lips and nodded before standing up to head to the locker room. He told Greg he'd respect whatever choice he made, but he prayed that he wouldn't leave; Greg was his little brother and it'd be hard without him.

~+CSI+~

"Why sweetie; why do you want to quit? I thought you loved that job."

"I do…it's just that…I don't know. I don't know if I could go back. I mean, like you said, I love my job, I love my friends, and I love that I help people, but I don't think it'd ever be the same again after what happened. I feel like I wouldn't belong there anymore."

"Honey, you have a great job, caring friends who will be with you every step of the way and I'd hate to see you throw it all away. You are exceedingly smart, you're talented, funny, caring, and I love you so much…but if you want to leave, then I won't stop you, though might I suggest something?"

Greg looked at his mom and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you just need a little vacation; why don't you come home with me for a while until you feel ready to get back on your feet again. A change in scenery might help a little."

"Are you sure you just don't want me there to make me do chores?" Greg joked and laughed when he mom gently slapped him on the arm.

"Of course not…I just miss you so much."

"I miss you, too mom…so what should I do?"

"Whatever you want to do, Greg; I'll accept whatever road you decide to take."

"Okay…thanks, mom," Greg said before breaking out into a yawn. God, he hated that he'd get so tired so easily.

"Get some rest, sweetheart, and I'll go talk to Dr. Albert to see when you can be discharged."

Greg nodded tiredly as his eyes dipped closed and he was out before he could say another word.

**3 Days Later**

"You ready to go, honey?" Emma asked as she took Greg's bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I think so," Greg grimaced as he moved some still aching parts while he sat down in the wheelchair.

"Alrighty then; your friends should be outside waiting for us."

"They're here?"

"Of course they are, you didn't think they'd let you leave without saying bye did you?"

Greg smiled and sighed. He hoped he was making the right choice; it'd been hard to choose if he should just quit CSI or just go on a vacation until he felt better. He wanted to leave, yet then again he didn't. CSI was practically his home and everyone in it was his one big giant family; he didn't want to upset them by making the wrong choice. He looked down at his arms and grimaced as he saw the currently healing burn marks and cuts; they'd never go away now, they'd become scars- a permanent reminder of what happened to him. He shivered, tearing his gaze away and wrapping his arms around his skinny frame. He must've lost at least sixty pounds since the day he was kidnapped. _Mom is going to stuff me 'til I look like an overweight cat._ Greg bit his lip as they neared the exit; what if the team got mad? What if they got so mad that they hated him? God, please don't let them hate me.

The doors slid open letting in a warm gush of air. Greg smiled when he saw his team waiting at a bench, talking to each other. Nick turned around and as soon as he noticed Greg, he notified the team and they all moved closer to the younger CSI.

Once Nick and Emma helped Greg stand up, the younger man was instantly attacked with bear-hugs. Nick was first, then Sara, followed by Catherine and lastly, Grissom. Tears almost escaped Greg's eyes, but he held them in. This was a happy moment and he couldn't ruin it, because he was being sentimental. Nick would probably say it wasn't, but he felt like it would be. He still had some things to sort out mentally so his self-esteem would probably be really low for a while.

"We're so glad you've gotten better, Hun," Catherine smiled. "You've been through so much and you've been so brave through it all."

Greg smiled weakly and looked down at his feet.

"So what's the deal?" He heard Nick say. "What are you gonna do?"

Greg looked up at his friends- who all had anxious looks on their face- even Grissom- and then his mom who just smiled and nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Greg looked back at the team and chewed his lip.

Nick observed as Greg hesitated nervously; he knew the kid had made up his mind and it looked like it might not be good news. Nick prayed it would be something like 'I'm not quitting' or 'I've decided to stay,' but he had a feeling it would be more like 'I'm quitting' or 'I've decided to hand in my resignation.' Nick bit the inside of his cheek and waited eagerly for words to come out of Greg's mouth.

Grissom watched calmly as he waited for his youngest team member to tell them his decision. But inside he was going crazy. When Nick told him what Greg was thinking about doing, he was a bit shocked and upset. Greg was vital member of his team and to be without the kid would change everyone. Losing Warrick was upsetting, practically losing Greg to many times to count was unbearable; if Greg quit then who knows what effect _that_ would have on the team? Would more people quit? Would the lab be disturbingly quiet? Would anyone laugh anymore? Please god, don't let Greg quit.

Sara watched sadly as Greg returned everyone's gaze. This was the moment that would change each of their lives. Greg was like a brother to her- an annoying little brother that she loved with all her heart. It would feel so weird at that lab if Greg was no longer there…she had thought the same thing when he was on the brink of death as well. There were plenty of other lab techs and CSI's, but none were as special as Greg. However, even though she may not like the outcome, she would acknowledge the choice Greg made. Sara tried to smile, but failed. She really wouldn't like it if Greg quit.

Catherine was silent but worried. What would they do without their crazy Greg? He was like a son to her; and even though the kid used to crush on her- and Sara- she still loved him like family. She remembered when she first saw the kid and she had always thought, 'he looks too young to be working here.' But then when she saw how efficient and quick he was with his work, she thought, 'wow, I really underestimated the guy.' Greg was the best at what he did- out in the field and in the lab. There would be no one else like him and everyone knew it. Sure they could get another guy, but none would be as funny or as smart as Greg. But, if he wanted to leave, then that was his decision and she'd accept whatever happened. Who was she kidding? She didn't want the adorable lab tech to leave them forever. _Please don't leave us, Greg._

Greg swallowed as he watched the eager faces before him. He knew that- even though they all would accept whatever choice he made- they didn't want him to leave…and that showed him how much they really cared for him. He smiled at the group sadly; he made his decision and he hoped they would keep their word and let him do what he wanted to do. Sighing heavily, he determined it was now or never; might as well just get it over with.

"Guys…I'm going home with my mom."

The hope and eagerness instantly dashed out of everyone's eyes, immediately knowing that Greg Sanders was quitting CSI.

"But…it'll only be for a month."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Leave it to Greg to trick them.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna take a vacation…if that's alright with you, Grissom," Greg looked over to his boss with uncertainty on his features.

Grissom smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course, Greg; you deserve it."

"Thanks…I just think I need a little time away from here…to sort things out, you know? I guess I just need a break, but I assure you, I'm not quitting and I will come back."

For a moment the group was silent and Greg was afraid they were all gonna yell at him…until Nick smiled and came up to him.

"Alright, buddy…I'm not gonna like not having you around for another month, but I guess I can wait." He squeezed Greg's shoulder before bringing him into a brotherly embrace.

"Thanks Nick," Greg whispered into the older man's neck. When they finally pulled away, Nick stepped aside to let to rest of the team say goodbye.

"I promise I'll be back soon," Greg smiled tiredly when he was finished.

"We're gonna miss you so much, Greg, and don't worry you won't be replaced; you're irreplaceable," Catherine smiled.

Greg chuckled and wiped his watery eyes. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry. This was his decision and this vacation was needed and wanted. His body and mind were tired and a month with his mom in California would do him good…not to mention the tan he really needed, because he was so extremely pale.

Emma placed a hand on Greg's shoulder, indicating that they needed to go so they wouldn't miss their flight. He smiled and nodded at her before taking a deep breath.

"So…I suppose I'll see you in a month," Greg said quietly, looking at all of them with soft brown eyes.

"Yeah, man," Nick spoke up. "Just don't stay away, too long 'cause you don't want the cases to pile up," he joked.

"I'm sure you guys can do without me…plus you'd probably just get a temp," Greg laughed. It was probably the first time he truly laughed in weeks.

"Temps suck! They can't do anything right; with them around, we'll be doing one case every two weeks!"

"Then I guess I should hurry," Greg grinned. "You guys are obviously lost without me."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't rush, bud; take your time, have fun, get better and we'll see you soon."

Greg bobbed his head as he sat back down in the wheelchair and Emma wheeled him over to the taxi that had been waiting near the hospital entrance. As she helped him into the back of the car, he looked back once more at his second family. They grinned at him and waved. They loved him and he loved them back; there was never any hatred. He sure was going to miss them and it was gonna be really strange getting back to work after so long. Oh well, that was something to face when he returned; right now he was exhausted- once again after a short amount of time- and he wanted to get to California so he could sleep for five days…straight. Taking a deep breath, Greg got into the car and as soon as his mom was, too, they drove off, leaving his four friends staring off after him.

"Good choice Greg," Emma said, grabbing her son's hand and rubbing the top of it with her thumb.

"Thanks mom," Greg replied, squeezing his mom's hand in return before looking out the window. One more month away from the lab wouldn't hurt.

~+CSI+~

**1 month later**

Greg took a deep breath as he stepped out of the taxi and stood in front of the crime lab. He'd already been home, eaten, and rested after the long flight back from California and now he was back at his beloved job. He hadn't told anyone he was coming back, because he wanted it to be a surprise…and it would definitely be a surprise since he was a week early. He had felt better after a few weeks of sun and his mom's delicious homemade cooking and now he wanted to be back where he really belonged. He tugged at his sleeves, still feeling a bit self-conscious about the scars he had on his arms, and inhaled sharply while shaking his head before hobbling into the air-conditioned building. He was now wearing a boot on his leg; it sucked and it was heavy as hell, but it sure beat wheeling around or using crutches. The cast on his arm, however, would still be there for another two weeks and he couldn't wait to get it off. Greg, also, was no longer skinny and all those days at the beach did good to his skin. He was ready to work again. But he had to say: he was a bit nervous; what would the team be like? What would their reaction be when they saw him? They'd be happy right? They wouldn't have replaced him or anything, right? Before he left, they said they wouldn't and Nick said everything that Conrad said was bullshit, but…sometimes it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't these days.

Strolling down the hallway and rubbing his hands together, he reached the reception desk.

"Greg! It's so good to see you're back and well again," Melanie the receptionist grinned.

"Hey Mel, and thanks; it's good to see you, too."

"Do you want me to let the guys know you're here? They're in the break room right now so…"

"No…no I want to surprise them; I'm actually here earlier than I said I would be… was kinda getting homesick."

"Alright then, welcome back; we've all missed you so much. The lab is so different without you around."

"Don't worry, I'll bring this place to life again," Greg chuckled, with a toothy smile and Melanie replied with a laugh.

"I'll see you around, Greg."

With that, Melanie waved at Greg and he turned around to head to where Melanie said everyone would be. As he got closer, his heart beat faster and harder against his chest; he knew he needed to take it easy, though, because the doctor said too much stress this early in recovery would be dangerous…possibly land him back in the emergency room; and he _did not_ want that. He coughed to clear his throat and took a deep breath as he turned the corner…but he stopped. Why was he so nervous? These are his friends, they wouldn't hurt him… and he had to believe in that, he had to keep telling himself that. He had friends and Conrad was a bastard who was the one who nearly destroyed him. Yes, it was real and Conrad's words weren't. He started limping again and put a smile on his face; it grew wider when he saw his friends sitting around the table, laughing and eating Chinese food…even though it was almost six in the morning. Yes, Greg was here early, because he couldn't sleep; he had been too excited…plus the coffee might've helped a bit, too. Just as he was about to step in, something Nick said made him stop.

"I was wrong; Greg not being here is probably the best thing that ever happened to us. We can actually get stuff done without the kid screwing up."

Greg's smile faltered, his heart beating loud and painfully.

"I should've just fired him months ago…or at least let him quit," Grissom laughed.

"He's so annoying and such a wannabe, I don't know why we even liked him," Catherine smiled.

"I never did; from the moment he stepped in this building, I always wanted to punch him in the face," Sara sneered, clenching a fist.

Greg inhaled sharply, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach. _Why were they saying that?_ He backed up slowly, knowing that they hadn't seen him yet and turned to leave. He was quitting now; if they wanted him gone so badly, he would go…he felt better being with his mom anyways. Just as he was about to walk, someone blocked his way, causing him to nearly topple backwards.

"I told you, Greggo; I told you that you had no friends, they all hate you. I was just doing you favor by putting you out of your misery." _Conrad?! No, this can't be happening!_

Greg gasped and backed up blindly when Conrad whisked out a knife and brandished it in front of Greg's face.

"Why don't we make everyone's life better and just kill you," he growled. He brought the knife back and then shot it towards Greg's chest.

~+CSI+~

"No!" Greg shouted, shooting up into a sitting position on his bed...he was home, not at the lab. He was home from California and now it was nearly ten at night and he was deciding whether to go in now or early in the morning. His face was covered in sweat and his hands were trembling like crazy…but when didn't they? Ever since he left the hospital, his hands never ceased to stay still. It angered him and he hated that every single time he got nervous or scared his hands would shake uncontrollably; it was probably at its worse after the lab explosion. He was so embarrassed when Grissom noticed it; why did he have to be so weak?

Wiping both hands down his face, Greg took a deep breath; he had to go in now, he needed to see if his dream would come true. So he jumped out of bed, pulled on some jeans and a short-sleeved shirt…then he remembered his arms and decided against it, and pulled on his favorite long sleeved striped shirt. In a matter of fifteen minutes he, once again, was standing outside of the crime lab. Only this time it was ten at night…and it was really happening. He swallowed nervously and once again made his way into the building. _Please don't let that dream be real…please._

Once again he greeted Melanie, told her not to let the team know he was coming and then made his way down the familiar hallways, happily greeting other lab techs and CSI's. But from the short distance, he could hear the team in the break room, laughing away. _Oh god, it's happening…this is really happening. They lied to me; why the hell did I trust them?_

Sara was the first one to notice him; she looked up from eating her Lo Mein and saw Greg smiling and waving to people passing by him. But something wasn't quite right; he looked a bit…hesitant.

"No way," she whispered, standing up in shock.

Everyone silenced and looked at the women in confusion.

"What is it Sara?" Grissom asked.

But instead of replying, she ignored them and walked out of the room, causing the three others to turn heads. When they saw who was coming their way, they gasped and all their eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," Nick said in shock while standing up to follow Sara. "G?"

"Greg!" Sara exclaimed, walking up to the slender man. She was pleased to see how a lot better he looked; his skin had more color and no doubt his mom stuffed him with food. The man smiled, though the tips of his mouth didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Sara," he said, accepting the hug from his teammate.

"It's so good to see you, Greg; we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Sara."

"Greg," Grissom suspiciously, "You still have another week left of your vacation; I'm not protesting, but what are you doing back so early?"

Greg shrugged. "I don't know, I just…I felt a bit home sick and I needed to come back to where I'm used being."

Nick moved up, a huge grin on his face which nearly made Greg want to burst out laughing. Nick gave his little brother a quick once-over; Greg's face was no longer a sickly pale, thankfully, but now a healthy bronze. California must have done him wonders. The only cast he had left was the one on his leg, but technically it was more of a boot. He remembered when he had to wear one of those once; they were a fricken pain in the ass! The one thing he did notice was they long sleeved shirt the kid was wearing. It was nearly 80 degrees out, and even though the building was air conditioned, it was a bit weird. _His scars; it must be that. That's not good; he still must be feeling self-conscious about things._

"Hey man, I'm glad you're back; how've you been?" Nick said, bringing Greg into a hug.

"Eh, fine I guess…I know I'm doing a lot better than four months ago, that's for sure."

Nick smiled but eyed Greg wearily. The younger man noticed this and tried to ignore it…he knew Nick wasn't buying the 'I'm fine' crap. He hated that the older man could see right through his mask sometimes. Nick moved out of the way and let Catherine squeeze the life out of the kid…they'd talk later.

"Greg I've missed you so much; you couldn't believe how weird it is around here without you, kiddo."

"Yeah…it actually feels weird _being_ here…I haven't stepped foot in this place since before I was kid…before you know what." He still didn't like the fact that he'd actually been abducted and brutally tortured by a madman. It all was still so fresh in his mind and if he really thought about it, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Hey bud, don't think about the past. You're here now, safe, and Conrad is out of our lives forever," Nick said softly.

Greg responded with a weak smile before the five of them stood in an awkward silence…until Greg broke it.

"So…when can I get back to work?"

"Seriously?" Nick said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You just returned from nearly half a year in the hospital and you want to work?"

"Why not?" Greg shrugged, looking nervous.

Nick sighed. He didn't mean to sound harsh to the kid; he was still mentally fragile and he didn't need anger projected towards him.

"I'm sorry, G, I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just…what if you stress yourself too much?"

Greg swallowed and looked at Nick before moving his gaze to his boss. Grissom smiled, which surprised him greatly.

"I knew there was a reason I put you on my team," he whispered. "But Nicky's right, you don't want to work yourself too much...your mom actually emailed the doctor's orders; we just don't want you to get hurt again."

Greg rolled his eyes. Of course his overprotective mother would do something like that.

"You should just take it easy for now, sweetie," Catherine pitched in, placing a comforting hand on Greg's shoulder.

"But I need to work…I need to keep my mind occupied with something, because…" Greg's brown eyes widened in fear; he almost let slip that he was still having nightmares and self-esteem problems. "Never mind…I think I left my iPod in my locker, I'll just go get it and leave for another week." Greg's mouth twitched upwards before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the locker room.

"Greg," Catherine sighed, but the boy didn't stop. She was just about to go after him when Nick shook his head.

"I'll handle this…I think I know what the problem is."

Catherine nodded as Nick followed his friend down the hall. He knew things wouldn't be the same after what happened.

~+CSI+~

_I knew they didn't want me here. Everything they said was a big fat lie and everything Conrad said was true. He couldn't believe he could ever trust his so called 'friends.' How could he be so gullible? And all the nightmares he's had within the past month were obviously just premonitions of what would happen. Sure they didn't go right out and say 'we hate you' or 'we don't want you here,' but the looks on their faces and the tones in the voices said it all._

Nick found Greg sitting in the locker room in front of his locker…which was closed. The kid's hands were folded in front of him and his head was down, eyes staring at the floor.

"Greg?"

Greg looked up and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Hey…just getting my iPod."

"Come on G, both you and I know you'd never leave that thing here."

The tips of Greg's ears turned red and he looked back down at the floor in shame. He was caught red handed by the person he most expected would see through his bull.

"Yeah you're right," Greg scoffed.

"You still think we hate you, don't you G," Nick sighed as he took a seat next to the younger man.

Greg remained silent, still not moving his stare from the ground. Nick shook his head and looked up to the ceiling until an idea popped into his head. Standing up, he moved to his locker, opened it and grabbed the photo out from it before sitting back down.

"Greg, look at this," he said holding the picture so Greg could see it. He saw the man shift his eyes to the photo; it was the three of them- Warrick, Nick, and Greg- at the crappy bar they went to a few years back. And even though it was crappy, they made the best of it…because they were friends.

"See this? Do you think we would have done this if we hated you, G? If Warrick was here he'd probably shake you until you see that…I'm inclined to do that, actually. Why can't you believe that what Conrad said isn't true?"

"Because," Greg said quietly as he looked Nick in the eye. "I'm having a hard time telling what's real and what isn't. Maybe it was a mistake…not quitting."

"What? Greg you can tell me what's going on; I promise I won't laugh or make fun of you. You know me better than that, G."

Greg clenched his jaw and looked away. His thoughts were so jumbled and lies became truths and truths became lies. He didn't know what to do or who to trust anymore; why was it so hard?

"Greg I want you to tru- I _need_ you to trust me; we're brothers, man, and you should know that we can tell each other anything."

Greg swallowed and eyed Nick before nodding. "Alright…I started getting these nightmares…" Greg told Nick everything that happened to him from when he left the hospital to when he stepped foot in the lab. Being at his mom's wasn't all fun; every night he would wake up crying in her arms and they never stopped…they were gonna kill him. He looked up at Nick hesitantly, afraid he was going to burst out laughing. But the man's face showed no signs of amusement or anger…just sadness and maybe pity.

"G; I told you this once and I'll tell you again- Conrad was a no good son of a bitch twisted creep that hurt and convinced you to believe horrible things. What he said, you are none of them. What he said about us, it's wrong. We don't hate you, Greg; we just care about you a lot and don't want to see you get injured, because you pushed yourself too much. And I don't know if you heard Gris, but he said he knew there was a reason why he put you on his team. Because you're dedicated, smart, quick on your feet. I bet there were plenty of others that wanted to be on Grissom's team, but he chose you. Why? Because you are the best at what you do, man."

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, buddy; and I wouldn't be sitting here trying to get you understand how much we don't hate you if I did." Nick rested a hand on Greg's back gently and smiled. "And those scars? Yeah I know about them; you don't have to hide them, they're nothing to be ashamed about. Trust me, I know- I have plenty of them."

Greg smiled back before wiping his face; in exhaustion and to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thanks, Nick," he said in a shaky voice. It was all beating down on him so fast; and then without warning, he began to cry silently and he felt himself being pulled by strong arms which wrapped tightly around his back. He heard a calm, deep voice start to whisper and he actually felt safe since he left his mom; maybe safer since Conrad took him. He couldn't believe he let other things get the best of him; he had friends and others who loved him no matter what.

"We're gonna get you through this, buddy; you're not alone in this at all, don't worry," Nick said, rubbing Greg's back gently. "You'll be okay."

After about five minutes, Greg pulled back and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He smiled sheepishly at Nick and sniffed. "Sorry…for umm…for being overemotional."

"Greg stop; you aren't being overemotional, it's completely acceptable."

Greg nodded and cleared his throat. "It's just gonna suck; being home for another week. I think I might go crazy if I spend even just a day."

Nick chuckled. "Then how 'bout we have a guy's night; beer, an action- packed movie, wings, the whole nine yards. We haven't had one since…"

"Warrick," Greg finished.

"Yeah."

"So what do you say, buddy?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good; now go home and get some rest, okay? I'll be over in a few hours and I promise we won't have any fun here without you."

Greg stood up as did Nick, and the two walked out of the locker room, back to the break room. When the team saw the two, Greg looked a lot better…happier. The man smiled sheepishly at them while clearing his throat.

"I never really thanked you guys for helping me so much…during _everything._ I honestly don't know how to repay you at all."

Catherine smiled and shook her head. "You being alive and with us, Greg, is payment enough."

Greg chuckled. "Well, I guess I should get going; I'm kinda tired after all," he finished with a stifled yawn.

"Do you need a ride home?" Sarah offered.

"No, I think I'm good; I'll just take a cab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah; thanks, Sarah."

"Let me at least walk you out then."

Greg raised an eyebrow, sharing a confused glance with Nick- who just shrugged- before following Sarah out front. When they got outside, Greg turned around and looked at Sarah in suspicious.

"What's wrong?" He asked the woman.

"Nothing…it's just good to see that you're doing better, Greg."

"Than-" But before Greg could finish his sentence, Sarah pressed her lips on his. At first he was startled, his eyes wide in shock; but then he gave in and kissed back…then he remembered Grissom. _Crap!_

"Sara…I can't," he gasped, pulling away from Sarah's lips. He loved the woman…from the first time he set eyes on her. But Grissom got to her first so he backed off…reluctantly. "Grissom; I can't let you do this to him…I'm sorry."

Sarah shook her head and looked down. "You're right…I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what came over me. I guess…we almost lost you, Greg, and it nearly killed me when I saw you in such bad shape. Nick even said he had to give you CPR 'cause Conrad had _drowned_ you. You never should've gone through any of this crap, Greg."

"Sara," Greg said convincingly, holding her hands in his. "I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm 100 percent, because I'm not. But I promise you I'll be okay; and you want to know why? Because I've got you, Nick and the rest of the team to be with me the whole way. I know I'm not alone in this."

Sara smiled and nodded. "Okay and you're right- you aren't alone. So if you ever need any help, just let us know."

"Actually, there is one thing," Greg said hesitantly with his trademark half-grin.

"What?"

"I think I might take you up on your offer for a ride home…if it's still up for grabs that is."

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on."

~+CSI+~

Nick looked over at Greg once again with a worried look. His friend's expression was spaced…something else was on his mind. He'd been fine when Nick had gotten to Greg's place; he actually looked rested. They drank beer, ordered hot wings and pizza and Greg wouldn't shut up. But to Nick, that was a good thing; the kid was getting better. However, when the movie started, the younger man became quiet and distant.

"G?"

"Yeah?" Greg said sluggishly, keeping his gaze forward.

"You okay, bud? You seem a little troubled."

Greg didn't respond, which scared Nick a little. "Greg?"

"Sara and I …we kissed."

Nick was taken aback. "You did what now?"

"Yeah…we were talking and all of a sudden she just leans in and kisses me."

"On the cheek or on-"

"The lips."

"Whoa."

"Yep."

"You are screwed my friend," Nick laughed.

"She's with Grissom and I reminded her of that; we're just gonna stay friends," Greg said as he ran a hand through his already messed up hair.

"That's probably a good idea, man…but you're still screwed."

"Thanks for pointing that out, asshole," Greg replied sarcastically but grinned.

"Hey, I'm just giving you the facts. When Grissom finds out-"

Greg turned to Nick and shook his head. "You mean _if_ he finds out; and someone once told me: what Gil Grissom doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

Nick eyed Greg questionably before smirking. "I've taught you well then…but if he does find out-"

"Then, yeah, I'm in some deep shit."

Nick snorted as the two clanked their beer bottles together before taking a long sip. Twenty minutes later found them both passed out uncomfortably on the couch; but the only difference was that Greg slept peacefully. Why? Because he was not alone anymore; yes the road to recovery was going to be difficult, but he knew that soon enough things would be back to normal. Maybe not completely, but still it'd be better than how they were in the past.

Around four in the morning, Nick jolted awake, wincing when he moved his sore neck. _Note to self: Never sleep on a couch again._ Why was he sleeping on a couch in the first place? Then it clicked: Greg. He looked over to his little brother, expecting to see him trapped in a nightmare; but to his delight, Greg was sleeping peacefully…though he looked uncomfortable since half his body was sliding to the floor. Nick snorted and thought about waking the kid up so he could sleep better in a bed, but for once, Greg looked like he was truly resting and he didn't want to disturb that. Getting off the couch and stretching, Nick gently maneuvered Greg into a horizontal position on the couch and placed a blanket over his small body. When he was satisfied Greg was comfortable, he grabbed another blanket and moved to an adjacent chair. When he was somewhat comfy, he took one last look at Greg; it made him feel so much better to see that his friend was no longer in that godforsaken hospital or that mostly all of the bruises and cuts were transparent. They almost lost their best friend, his brother, a surrogate son in all of this and Nick was going to make sure it would never _ever_ happen again. If anyone wanted to kidnap Greg- or any of his friends for that matter- they were gonna have to go through him first. And he was 110% sure that they wouldn't be able to raise a hand before he'd break it, because when it came to family- _his_ family- there was no messing with Nick Stokes. Yawning, he pulled the blanket over his shoulders, glanced at Greg once more and closed his eyes. In seconds, he was out cold, the three months finally catching up to him. He hadn't slept- or barely slept- since Greg was kidnapped and he was fine was that; because nothing was more important than his little brother being safe.

**THE END!**

** The ending was kinda blah, but I didn't know how to end it perfectly. But besides that, what did you think? REVIEWS! Thanks for everyone who stuck with the story from the beginning- favoriting, alerting, reviewing, etc. I love you all. Now I have to finish my other story- Mauled. Then I already have another idea for another CSI fanfics. Title: Contaminated (Greg-centric; severely sick Greg…and I mean close to death Greg.) Stay tuned for the first chapter! :)**


End file.
